Y'a un début à tout !
by LilyDamour
Summary: Le BAU comprend maintenant de nouveaux membres dans l'équipe pour le meilleur ou pour le pire…
1. Chapter 1

**03 H 30**

**Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnng ! **

J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté, maudissant mon portable et la personne qui était en train de me tirer de mon doux sommeil. C'est alors que le portable s'arrêta me laissant respirer de soulagement. Ça ne devait pas être urgent ni important, j'étais sûre que c'était Méli qui s'amusait à me faire sonner pour que je l'insulte comme d'habitude.

Je parlais trop vite.

**Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnng !**

Bon sang mais ce n'était pas possible ! Voilà que c'était le fixe maintenant ! Je me redressai rageusement et arrachai le combiné. Je vis avec horreur le numéro qui s'affichait : Derek Morgan. J'allais me faire tuer.

─ Allo ? fis-je d'une toute petite voix

─ BON SANG MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUE ?

Sa voix me fit sursauter.

─ DEPUIS TOUT A L'HEURE ON ESSAIE DE TE JOINDRE !

Je repris vite mes esprits, et répliquai aussitôt.

─ Oui bah c'est bon désolé ! J'ai pas entendu, je dormais figure toi ! J'étais la dernière à quitter ce bureau d'accord ? Toi tu t'es tiré pour aller te faire une pizza avec la petite blonde du troisième étage ! Alors ne commence pas à me souler Morgan !

─ Comment oses-tu sale petite peste !

Je souris, sa voix avait baissé d'un cran, c'est ce qui arrivait quand je le remettais en place et que j'avais raison.

─ Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort fit la voix de Reid qui devait être à côté Toi ne m'oblige pas à te flanquer la fessée ! répliqua Derek. Et quand à toi, morveuse tu ferais mieux de te grouiller, on a une affaire et on est tous là. Hotch t'attends au tournant !

─ Attends mais je… **CLIQ !**

Han ! Ce connard m'avait raccroché au nez ! J'allais me le faire celui-là. Mais je mis ma future bagarre de côté et me levai en vitesse. Mon dieu j'allais me faire démonter, c'était la troisième fois que j'étais en retard et la politique de mon patron Aaron Hotchner, c'était de ne **JAMAIS** arriver en retard, et si c'était le cas ce n'était autoriser qu'une **SEULE** fois tous les 3 mois. Donc dans mon cas… J'étais dans de sales draps.

Je courus jusqu'à la salle de bain que moi et Méli partagions, je me brossai vite les dents, lavai mon visage, mis une touche de mascara histoire que je ressemble à quelque chose et mis un bandeau pour retenir en arrière mes boucles qui partaient dans tous les sens. Je mis au hasard une tunique avec un legging et mis ensuite des ballerines. Je pris ensuite mon sac, mes clés et mon portable.

En sortant de ma chambre, je jetai vite fait un coup d'œil à mes messages. JJ avait essayé de m'appeler trois fois ainsi que Morgan. Quand à Garcia elle m'avait envoyé un texto.

« Affaire Urgente Poussin Dépêches ou Tu Vas te Faire Virer ! Ps : Ton Bippeur ne marche pas ou quoi ? »

Je me mis une claque mentalement, MERDE ! Mon bippeur ! Ou était ce fichu objet électronique à la noix ?

Quand une affaire avait lieu et que nous étions convoqués la nuit, notre bippeur nous servait à nous avertir pour toute urgence. Garcia les avait bien programmé et avait fait en sorte (surtout pour le mien bien sûr) que ça puisse nous réveiller même étant dans le coma. Mais mon bippeur magique avait disparu.

C'est alors, étant dans le couloir que j'entendis un Bip strident suivit d'une sonnerie, suivit ensuite d'un cri d'animal. BINGO ! J'avais trouvé ! Je suivis le son qui me conduisait directement dans la chambre de ma demi-sœur, Sabrina. Je soufflai bruyamment, cette espèce d'abrutie avait dû encore se tromper et échanger les nôtres !

J'ouvris la porte et faillis trébucher.

─ PUTAIN !

─ Hein de quoi ? marmonna ma sœur dans son sommeil qui n'avait même pas remarqué que quelque chose sonnait.

─ Tu ne peux pas essayer de ranger tes affaires, je vais finir par me tuer ici ! Et il est où mon bippeur ?

─ Je sais pas, laisse-moi tranquille, fit-elle en baillant

Je l'insultai de tous les noms et allumai la lumière, ignorant ses protestations j'enjambais les chaussures et habits qui traînaient par terre et attrapai mon bippeur qui se trouvait sur la commode. Je partis ensuite en claquant la porte laissant Sabrina dans un état second.

Je dévalais les escaliers, pris ma valise toute prête pour les déplacements d'urgence ce qui allait sans doute être le cas et sortis de la maison. Je pris ma voiture et démarrai en trombe. Allez Hop c'était parti pour une nouvelle mission qui allait encore me pourrir mon sommeil…


	2. Chapter 2

J'arrivais comme une furie au bureau, je pris l'ascenseur et arrivai à mon deuxième-chez moi. Je vis alors JJ qui devait sans doute m'attendre pour éviter que je me fasse étriper.

─ Lily ! me fit-elle d'un ton plein de reproche

─ Oui je sais pardon mais Sab a encore échanger nos bippeurs ! C'est pas de ma faute !

─ Va dire ça à Hotch ! J'essaie de gagner du temps pour toi depuis tout à l'heure mais il en est à son troisième café donc tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

─ Oui je suis dans la merde ! Regarde tellement j'étais stressée je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me coiffer ni de me maquiller !

─ Tu vas bientôt te faire renvoyer et tu penses à ça ? me fit-elle d'une voix ironique

─ Bah attends ma petite !

JJ éclata de rire.

─ Lily Taylor tu ne changeras jamais !

Oui c'est exact, je ne changerais jamais ! Ah mais ou avais-je la tête ? Je me permets de me présenter : Je suis Lilia Natalie Taylor mais tout le monde m'appelle Lily ! J'ai 28 ans et je suis d'origine espagnole, cubaine et libanaise. Oui je sais curieux comme mélange ? Mais il faut de tout pour faire un monde !

J'ai un caractère assez explosif et j'ai un grand sens de l'humour. Mon hobbit numéro 1 est le commérage. Et que dire de plus ? Et bien je suis adorable, gentille, généreuse et très ouverte d'esprit. J'ai aussi la langue trop pendue, je parle souvent pour ne rien dire, je démarre au quart de tour, je suis impatiente (si je n'ai pas la chose là tout de suite, je fais un massacre), je peux être vraiment chiante quand on me refuse quelque chose et j'adore faire des conneries ! Sinon je suis petite de taille (chose qui m'a pourri d'ailleurs toute ma vie) j'ai des yeux couleurs noisettes et j'ai de longs cheveux bouclés, autant vous le dire tout de suite, je suis obsédée par mes cheveux. J'adore tout ce qui touche à la mode et comme toute jeune fille qui se respecte, je raffole du shopping.

Je vis à Washington avec ma demi-sœur Sabrina et mes deux meilleures amies : Melissa et Julie.

Je travaille au département du comportement depuis maintenant presque 3 ans an et demie et fait partie de l'équipe du BAU, et oui je suis la plus jeune de l'équipe avec Reid qui me devance seulement d'un mois !

Après des études d'anthropologie, je me suis spécialisée dans l'identification des squelettes et de la reconstruction faciale (Oui, impressionnant à mon âge mais je suis comme on dirait un petit génie, mais je déteste le dire).

Avant de faire mon entrée dans l'équipe, je faisais partie de la police scientifique et était une « experte ». Je passais ma vie dans les laboratoires, étant très rarement sur le terrain. Un jour mon ancienne équipe avait fait appel au FBI pour résoudre une enquête difficile. C'est là que je fis connaissance de Derek Morgan, David Rossi et toute la compagnie.

Hotch me remarqua et demanda immédiatement si je voulais rejoindre l'équipe car et je cite : J'aurais apparemment des facultés d'adaptation qui permettraient de m'immerger sans difficulté dans les différents milieux ou je serais menée à fréquenter pendant des enquêtes et je suis dotée de pleines qualités humaines, artistiques et techniques, rien que ça ! C'est donc avec grand plaisir que je rejoignis notre très chère équipe de profileurs qui est devenue pour moi une seconde famille. Je suis très proche de chacun d'entre eux même si des fois l'envie nous prend de nous taper dessus.

Trêve de Blabla et revenons-en à nos moutons. J'arrivai enfin à la salle de réunion ou tout le monde étais assis.

─ Bonjour ! essayais-je de dire d'une façon enjouée

Morgan me regarda de travers, Rossi, Reid, Garcia et Emily me répondirent avec un grand sourire. Quant à Hotch… il me fixait avec sévérité et je sentais que l'envie lui prenait de me faire disparaître de la surface de la terre.

─ C'est la troisième fois en un mois Lilia.

Ouh ce n'était pas bon ! Il m'avait appelé par mon prénom complet, j'allais en ramasser plein la gueule. Je bredouillai des mots d'excuses et fermai les yeux attendant le savon qu'il allait me passer.

─ Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard, assieds-toi.

Je faillis soupirer de soulagement mais son regard était encore braqué sur moi. Garcia me fit signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je m'asseyais et pris le dossier qu'elle me remettait.

─ T'as eu chaud ! me souffla-t-elle

─ Grave ! J'en ai marre, il va me tuer.

─ Mais non t'inquiète, et puis si c'est le cas, je te promets de me mettre en rempart pour toi !

─ Merci Garcia fis-je avec un sourire

Elle allait me répondre quand Hotch commença à parler.

─ Aller, on y va

─ La police de Franklyn en Alaska demande notre assistance dans le cas d'une enquête d'une série de meurtres. 3 morts en moins d'une semaine… commença JJ

─ Avec une population de 1476 habitants, c'est significatif indiqua Reid

─ C'est la première fois qu'ils enquêtent sur un meurtre répondis notre agent de liaison

─ Qui sont les victimes ? demandais-je

─ T'as pas lu le dossier ? me fit Morgan avec un sourire narquois

Je le regardai et me retenais de ne pas l'insulter, je pris alors sur moi.

─ Non, je viens d'arriver comme tu as pu le constater.

─ Pfff

─ Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily me dit JJ avec un petit sourire. Les victimes sont Clum Baker chasseur, Debias Randson professeur des écoles et Brenda Bright second sur un bateau de pêche. Il y a une nouvelle victime tous les deux jours.

Je regardais avec tristesse les photos sur le grand écran des personnes qui avaient été arraché à leurs vies à cause d'un psychopathe.

─ Et elles ont un lien ? demanda Emily

─ Malheureusement dans une ville aussi petite, tous les gens ont un lien.

─ Son état évolue, les deux premières victimes ont été tuées avec un fusil et la dernière a été poignardée avec une flèche ? fit Morgan qui relisait son dossier d'un air décontenancé.

─ C'est sûr que c'est le même suspect ? fit Rossi

─ Les trois victimes ont été trouvées dans des endroits fréquentés, le suspect veut qu'on les trouve rapidement indiqua Hotch de son habituel air sombre et sérieux.

J'ouvris mon dossier, regardai les différentes photos et lus rapidement le contenu.

─ John Baker n'a pas du tout été camouflé mais par contre les deux femmes ont été enterrées sous des monceaux d'ordures, pourquoi ? demandais-je

─ Il doit éprouver des remords, il les dissimule pour éviter d'affronter la réalité me répondis Reid

─ Il a une telle image des femmes qu'il les planque sous des tas d'ordures poursuivit Morgan

─ Pour l'instant on a rien de précis mais Franklyn est une petite ville de pêcheurs isolés qui viennent d'être frappés par la crise économique, avec cette série de meurtres non élucidés, tout le monde est à cran nous indiqua JJ

─ Oui, leur shérif est dépassé, l'Alaska n'a pas connu de tueurs en séries depuis Robert Hanson en 82. On part tout de suite, vous dormirez dans l'avion ordonna Hotch.

Je le maudissais mentalement, je n'arrivais jamais à dormir dans ce stupide jet privé !

─ Garcia tu viens avec nous.

─ Ah oui ? fit mon amie devenue rousse avec une voix inquiète

─ Oui tu devras t'occuper de l'émetteur de liaison satellitaire

─ Oui Monsieur.

─ Si notre tueur garde la même cadence, il nous reste moins d'un jour avant le prochain meurtre, pas de temps à perdre.

Il se leva et partit, signe qu'il fallait se lever aussi et se grouiller. Je soupirai.

─ Mauvaise nuit ? me fit Rossi en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule

─ Pfff j'ai dormi que trois heures, je finissais mon rapport d'avant-hier

─ Si tu prenais de l'avance pour faire tes rapports à l'heure peut être que tu pourrais dormir un peu plus et rentrer chez toi ironisa Morgan

─ Olala ça y'est c'est reparti pour un tour fit JJ qui levait les yeux au ciel

─ Déjà Monsieur, dis-je ignorant la remarque de JJ, je n'ai pas pris de retard et je suis toujours en avance. J'essaye simplement de faire mon travail contrairement à toi Don Juan !

─ Quoi ? Mais je fais mon travail !

─ Oui c'est ça ! C'est pour ça qu'il y a une pile de dossier sur ton bureau qui ne sont pas traités et que t'as demandé à Julie de t'aider !

─ Haha elle t'a grillé Morgan fit Emily avec un grand sourire

Morgan me lança un regard noir. Emily et Garcia éclatèrent de rire tandis que JJ et Reid secouaient la tête, consternés.

─ Bon aller ça suffit les enfants, allez chercher vos affaires, on y va ! nous ordonna Rossi

Nous hochâmes la tête et je partis en compagnie de Garcia chercher ma valise que j'avais laissée en arrivant sur mon bureau. Après 30 minutes de préparation (mentale et physique pour ma part car j'allais supporter Morgan durant 8 longues heures) nous nous rejoignîmes à l'aéroport pour prendre l'avion direction l'Alaska…


	3. Chapter 3

Nous étions dans l'avion depuis une demi-heure et chacun vaguait à ses occupations.

Hotch et Rossi étudiaient une énième fois le dossier pour pouvoir faire ensuite le point avant d'atterrir, Reid s'était endormi, Morgan écoutait sa musique tout en essayant de dormir et quand à JJ, Emily et Garcia, celles-ci étaient avec moi dans notre « coin fille » Elles me fixaient car j'étais depuis déjà 10 bonnes minutes en train de me mettre du maquillage.

Chose à laquelle d'ailleurs personne ne s'était habituée depuis 3 ans et qui tapait sur les nerfs à tout le monde, surtout aux garçons. Je ne voyais pas en quoi ça les gênaient, j'étais l'une des moins pire et en plus de ça mon petit groupe ne s'était pas trouvé au complet sinon je crois bien que Morgan aurait fait un triple meurtre.

─ Lily, t'en as pas marre ? On part en Alaska là, les gens de cette ville ne vont pas faire attention à ton physique ! soupira Emily

─ Oh ça va ! J'ai le droit de faire une petite retouche !

─ Je ne comprends pas tu es magnifique !

─ A d'autre… et puis je mets juste un peu de couleur pour pas que les habitants de cette ville croient que vous avez engagé une clocharde !

─ Ecoute les pas mon cœur fit Garcia d'un air compatissant

─ Vas-y encourages la toi ! dit JJ

─ Mais vous allez me lâcher oui ! m'énervais-je, je me tartine pas la figure à ce que je sache ! J'ai dormi que trois heures et j'étais la dernière à partir ! Vous, vous êtes toujours nikelles à n'importe quelle heure quand vous arrivez, moi c'est carrément mission impossible de me préparer en temps et en heure avec les débiles qui me servent de colocataires, dois-je vous rappeler qui habite avec moi ?

Emily et JJ échangèrent un regard amusé, elles savaient pertinemment que j'avais raison mais celles-ci s'amusaient à me taquiner et adoraient quand je m'énervais car ma voix montait souvent dans les aigus (ce qui se passait également quand on me surprenait à mentir, chose qui m'a d'ailleurs trahi la plupart du temps).

─ On rigole, relaxe toi me fit Emily en éclatant de rire

─ Ouai c'est ça…

─ Oh regardez qui s'énerve, mais le petit bébé a pris la mouche on dirait plaisanta JJ qui me pinça la joue

─ Oh mais oui qu'est ce qu'elle est mignonne notre Lily d'amour ! continua Garcia

─ AIE ! Mais enlève ta main toi ! AIE ! Arrêtez ! c'est bon j'ai fini je capitule !

─ HahaHa on t'a eu ! fit Emily en tapant dans ses mains

Je la fixai, dépitée.

─ Il te manque vraiment une case toi, sérieusement t'as pas été une tueuse en série dans une autre vie ?

Elle pouffa. Garcia me pinça le bras et en dépit de ma mauvaise humeur naissante, j'éclatai de rire.

─ Vous allez vous calmer les filles Oui ? je n'arrive même pas à écouter ma musique avec tous vos piaillements intervint Morgan

─ Oh du calme Beau gosse, y'a une meilleure façon de te détendre Chéri fit Garcia qui lui lançait un clin d'œil

─ Plus tard ma Beauté !

─ Pas de soucis je suis toute à toi !

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

─ T'as un problème Casse-Noisette ?

─ Comment tu m'as appelé ?

─ Casse-Noisette

─ Mais alors ça tu vas me le retirer et vite fait !

─ Quoi ? tu n'es pas fière que je te donne le surnom du ballet-féerie le plus célèbre de l'histoire ricana mon collège qui allait bientôt se prendre ma main dans sa figure

─ Oui bah fais gaffe à l'interprétation la prochaine fois !

─ Olala si on peut plus rigoler ! Je ne comprends pas comment une fille aussi jolie peut être aussi énervante que toi !

─ Quoi ? Répète ?

─ Il vient de te dire que tu étais jolie fit Emily qui se retenait de ne pas exploser de rire

─ Mon Dieu Morgan c'est une déclaration ça ? demanda JJ les yeux grands ouverts

─ Quelle horreur ! Non ! c'est juste une constatation, on ne va pas se mentir Lily, de toi à moi entre collègues et amis, t'es pas mal comme fille mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être casse-noisette !

Il rigola, fier comme un coq de sa blague.

─ Tu me fatigue, Morgan.

─ Quoi ? estime-toi heureuse qu'un beau gosse comme moi te dise que tu es jolie, pas vrai ma Princesse ? s'adressa Morgan à Garcia.

Celle-ci lui tapa dans la main.

─ Ouai Bébé !

─ Pfff venant de toi ça me donne plutôt envie de vomir.

Il se renfrogna et pour passer son petit coup de colère, il donna un coup de pied à Reid qui dormait profondément. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut.

─ Quoi, quoi ? De quoi ?

─ Rien, je voulais te réveiller c'est tout

─ Ce n'est pas drôle, j'étais dans l'état de léthargie le plus profond Morgan !

─ Ouai Ouai c'est ça petit Géni, aller debout et apprends-moi à te battre aux échecs

─ Ah bah c'est peine perdu mon cher fit Reid en se redressant

Je souris, j'adorais quand Reid mettait la pâté à Morgan, ce qui me faisait une énième occasion de me moquer de lui et de pouvoir le poursuivre toute sa vie. La voix de Rossi me tira de mes pensées.

─ Quelqu'un veut du café ?

─ Oui je veux bien ! fit Emily en se levant

─ Oui moi aussi, sinon je risque de devenir paranoïaque à force de rester assise ! se plaigna Garcia.

Les trois partirent donc au fond de l'avion, réservé pour la nourriture et les boissons qui s'y trouvaient pour nous. JJ me donna alors un petit coup de coude.

─ Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais t'excuser ? chuchota-t-elle

─ Pardon ? M'excuser ? et auprès de qui s'il te plaît ?

─ Hotch.

─ Hein ?

─ Pour ce matin, estimes toi heureuse qu'il ne t'ait pas suspendu !

─ Excuses moi mais je me suis excusée !

─ Ah bon ? Parler dans ta barbe ce n'est en aucun cas s'excuser.

─ Mais pourquoi tu veux que j'y aille ?

─ Vas-y il t'aime bien, ça lui fera plaisir !

Je la regardai, quelle folie s'était emparée de ma JJ ?

─ Vous me faite flipper dans cette équipe, vraiment flipper !

─ Vas-y ! dit mon amie ignorant ma pique

Je soupirai et me relevai, une secousse faillit me faire tomber comme d'habitude, ce qui valut un ricanement de la part de Morgan à qui au passage j'assénai un coup sur la tête.

Je me dirigeai à l'autre bout de l'avion ou mon boss était complétement absorbé par plusieurs dossiers comme à son habitude. Il aimait dans ces cas-là se retirer du reste de l'équipe pour être au calme et éviter d'être déconcentré par mes incessantes bagarres avec Morgan. J'arrivai devant lui.

─ Euh Hotch ? fis-je

─ Oui Lily ? dit-il en relevant la tête

Ouf ! Mon surnom était de retour, ce qui était bon signe. Un sentiment de soulagement m'envahit et j'eus alors plus d'assurance. Je m'installai donc en face de lui.

─ Je voulais juste m'excuser du retard de ce matin, ça ne se reproduira plus.

─ Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

─ Pardon ?

─ Je crois que tu t'es déjà excusé ce matin, et tu étais sincère Non ?

Je le regardai, interloquée. Puis je maudissais JJ qui, j'en étais sûre devait bien s'amuser à me regarder m'humilier devant Hotch.

─ Euh…je pensais que mes excuses n'étaient pas assez…claires

─ Ce qui est toujours le cas à chaque fois.

**PAF ! Hotch 2 / Lily 0**

─ Ok… bon et bien merci en tout cas de ne pas me renvoyer fis-je tout en prenant la mouche

J'allais me lever quand il me fit signe de me rasseoir tout de suite.

─ Tu sais pourquoi je sais que tes excuses sont sincères ?

─ Non mais je suppose que vous allez me le dire…

─ Tu bafouilles, tu tords tes mains et tu fronce le nez.

─ Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas le droit de se profiler dans l'équipe

─ Ce n'est pas du profilage, c'est une constatation.

Et voilà encore le coup de la « constatation », j'y avais toujours droit !

─ Et puis-je te demander quelle était la raison de ce retard ?

─ Euh… il vaut mieux que je ne vous le dise pas

─ Pourquoi ?

─ Sinon vous aller me virer.

Il me regarda et eut un sourire, ce qui eut le don de me déstabiliser Hotch me souriait toujours quand je ne m'y attendais pas. Et d'ailleurs sans me vanter j'étais sans doute la seule personne qui arrivait à le faire sourire au moins plus de 3 fois dans une semaine, ce qui était un record mondial. Je lui souris en retour.

─ Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui t'avertirai lors d'une nouvelle affaire, tu as compris ? Même s'il faut que je vienne jusqu'à chez toi et te tirer de ton lit avant tous les autres.

Alléluia ! Ce qui voulait dire qu'il passait l'éponge et que je pouvais me permettre d'être totalement moi sans prendre le risque de me faire éjecter. Je levai les bras en guise de victoire.

─ YES ! Euh je voulais dire, Oui patron pas de soucis, Merci !

Je me relevai et lui administra un bisou sonore sur la joue. J'entendis un cri étouffé qui je pariais venait de Morgan.

Eh bien oui j'étais très démonstrative de mes sentiments même si au début ce n'était pas facile ! Je me souvenais de la toute première fois où j'avais sauté dans les bras de Hotch. Tout le monde avait failli tomber dans les pommes ce jour-là, lui y compris. Mais finalement il est parvenu à s'y faire et j'étais quasiment sûre qu'il appréciait ces gestes que je faisais quand même très rarement.

Mais l'équipe n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire comment moi une folle dingo avait réussi à adoucir Aaron Hotchner.


	4. Chapter 4

Huit heures plus tard, nous étions réunis pour faire le point avant l'atterrissage.

─ Il est vraiment instable, aucune préférence de genre ou de race, il a changé de mode opératoire et pour moi c'est un tueur désorganisé commença Emily

─ Pourtant il n'y avait aucune empreinte sur toutes les scènes de crimes et il à isoler ses victimes remarqua Rossi

─ Mettre des gants et attendre qu'il n'y ait aucun témoins, ça tombe sous le sens mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est l'évolution de ses meurtres fit Morgan

─ L'évolution ? demanda JJ

─ Bah il a commencé avec une proie facile John Baker qui devait avoir 65 ans relativement facile pour un premier meurtre, Debias Randson avait la cinquantaine elle ne devait pas être facile à maitriser

─ Il n'a pas eu besoin de les maîtriser puisqu'il leur a tiré dessus intervint Reid

─ Oui c'est justement ce qui me tracasse, il a tué ses proies en restant à distance mais Brenda Bright était plus jeune, plus athlétique et c'était la proie la plus capable de se défendre pourquoi il ne lui a pas tiré dessus ?

─ Une absence d'organisation remarqua Hotch

─ Peut-être qu'il n'a pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait avec les deux premières victimes fit Rossi

─ Oui et en plus Brenda Bright était jolie et il l'a poignardée avec une flèche. On sait tous ce que ça veut dire non ? indiquais-je

Les autres approuvaient ma remarque et Hotch se redressa.

─ Ok, une fois arrivés, un hélicoptère nous emmènera à Frankyn. Dès qu'on arrive Morgan et Prentiss iront sur la scène de crime, il faut qu'on sache exactement comment il a piégé ses victimes. Reid et Rossi trouvez un maximum d'infos sur les corps. JJ, Lily et moi on s'occupe de la victimologie et Garcia les archives de la ville, déterres tout ce que tu peux.

─ Entendu, il faut que vous sachiez que la réception des appels est peu fiable voire pratiquement nulle mais je vais vous donner des téléphones satellites et j'ai déjà programmé tous vos numéros en abrégés. Devinez qui est le numéro 7 ?

J'éclatai de rire. Mais c'est alors que l'avion commençait à atterrir, ce qui annonçait le début d'une longue enquête…


	5. Chapter 5

Une fois arrivés sur la terre ferme, la police de Franklyn vint nous accueillir pour nous mener jusqu'à l'hélicoptère qui ne se trouvait pas très loin.

Il faisait un froid de canard et je n'avais même pas pris d'habits chauds avec moi. J'avais pour habitude de me plaindre mais là je préférai fermer ma bouche et souffrir en silence.

Mais une fois arrivée vers l'hélicoptère je fis un scandale (au grand désespoir de tout le monde) et refusai de monter car d'une il n'y avait qu'un hélico ce qui voulait dire que nous allions tenir à 8 dedans y compris le pilote et le co-pilote (plus nos bagages), de deux l'appareil était assez petit et de trois j'étais persuadée qu'on allait se crasher. Je vous laisse donc imaginer mon angoisse.

Mais bien sûr, mon scandale prit rapidement fin grâce à notamment Reid, qui m'avait sorti ses statistiques sur les éventuels crashs d'hélicoptère et de la force d'inertie que pouvait avoir cette saloprie d'appareil, Morgan, qui menaçait de me jeter du haut d'une montagne si je ne me calmais pas tout de suite et à Rossi qui me proposa de m'asseoir entre lui et Hotch pour que je me sente en sécurité. Ce que j'acceptai volontiers, mais je n'étais toujours pas aussi rassurée.

L'hélicoptère put enfin décoller pour nous emmener dans la petite ville de Franklyn. Nous avions tous réussi à rentrer et je me trouvais juste derrière le pilote avec Rossi à ma gauche et Hotch à ma droite. Les autres étaient derrière nous. Je me tordais le cou et tentais de voir ce qui se trouvait au-dessous de nous. Nous survolions un fleuve ce qui me fit flipper trois fois davantage

─ Vous êtes vraiment sûrs que ça craint pas ? fis-je tout en me tournant vers mes amis

Un flot de jurons et de protestations me répondirent.

─ Par pitié Hotch, est ce que je peux avoir la permission de la balancer par-dessus l'hélicoptère ? demanda Morgan

─ Non, pas tout de suite répondit mon patron visiblement amusé par la situation

─ Lily, tu ne peux pas te taire et profiter du voyage ? me reprocha Emily

─ Mais de quel voyage tu me parle ? fis-je d'une voix aigüe. On a passé 8 heures dans l'avion, j'ai froid et là on va devoir se taper la route jusqu'à une ville perdue dans le fin fond de l'Alaska et la seule façon d'y accéder, c'est d'y aller dans un hélicoptère ! Excuse-moi Prentiss mais ce n'est pas vraiment un voyage pour moi !

Et voilà ma voix commençait à partir en vrille.

─ Tu ne vas pas commencer à t'énerver j'espère ! me demanda JJ

─ Oui ma puce, arrête s'il te plaît, même moi qui ait la frousse de tout, je me contrôle me taquina Garcia

─ Et on a pas besoin que tu pourrisses l'ambiance fit Morgan

─ C'est déjà assez dur comme ça… continua Reid

─ Alors tu te calme ! finit Emily

Je me tus, piquée au vif et leur tournai le dos. Rossi m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

─ Si tu as peur à ce point-là, ferme les yeux et pense à autre chose.

J'hochai la tête et lui souriait en guise de merci. Je tournai la tête et vit qu'Hotch me regardait. Il détourna alors le regard. Tiens, bizarre qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

C'est alors qu'une légère secousse vint ébranler l'avion. Je me retenais de crier et allai instinctivement me cacher sur l'épaule de mon patron. J'étais tétanisée par la peur. J'entendis les ricanements de mes collègues et le rire de Rossi mais je m'en fichais. Je sentis alors Hotch se figer. Oh mon Dieu Lily qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Mais je sentis qu'il se détendait et mis son bras autour de mes épaules. Je me sentis alors détendue et par miracle, le sommeil m'emporta…

Une heure plus tard, l'interminable voyage prit fin. Nous descendîmes de l'engin ou je faillis tomber une fois de plus, rattrapée très vite par Rossi.

Je pris ma valise et fis un signe à Emily et Morgan qui allaient se mettre au travail tout de suite en allant sur la scène de crime. Je rejoignis les autres pour aller à la rencontre du shérif de la ville qui se trouvait à dix minutes à pieds. Une fois arrivés, le shérif arriva à notre rencontre. Un gars assez rondouillard avec un visage bienveillant.

─ Agent Hotchner ? demanda-t-il en serrant la main à Hotch

─ Oui Monsieur.

─ Shérif Rhodes

─ Ravi de vous connaître, voici les agents Rossi, Reid, Jareau, Taylor et notre analyste Penelope Garcia.

Nous lui serrâmes tour à tour la main avec un sourire.

─ Enchanté, d'abord merci encore une fois infiniment d'être venu jusqu'ici, mes concitoyens sont en train de céder à la panique, j'ai peur que notre ville soit devenue une poudrière.

─ Je vous en prie.

─ Ou est ce qu'on peut s'installer Monsieur ? demanda JJ

─ Oh on n'a pas beaucoup de places au commissariat parce qu'il sert aussi de bureau de poste mais j'ai pris des dispositions pour que vous vous installiez à l'auberge qui est juste en face.

Il nous montra du doigt l'auberge qui n'était en effet pas très loin.

─ Merci fit Hotch

─ Oh c'est moi qui vous remercie !

─ Si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous allons nous mettre au travail tout de suite.

─ Je vous en prie, commencer quand vous voulez !

─ Très bien, Rossi et Reid allez voir les corps, Garcia tu t'installes à l'auberge et tu commences tes recherches. JJ et Lily nous allons au poste.

Je fis oui de la tête et suivit JJ qui me prit par le bras.


	6. Chapter 6

Nous arrivâmes au poste avec le shérif. JJ alla directement voir les autres policiers pour leur réclamer leurs différents rapports qui concernaient les meurtres pour ensuite commencer la victimologie, tandis que le shérif nous indiquait à Hotch et à moi les dernières personnes qu'il avait embarquées et placées en garde à vue.

─ Ces deux-là sont arrivés hier soir, Bob ici présent est le dernier à avoir emménagé ici. Alors Tom le tient responsable de cette série de meurtres. Donc il a décidé de lui défoncer le crane avec une bouteille. Ecoutez je sais plus quoi faire moi.

Son air désemparé me fit de la peine. Je lui souris, compatissante.

─ Vous avez pensé à réunir tous les habitants et à informer tout le monde du déroulement de l'enquête ? demanda Hotch

─ Ici les gens habitent loin les uns des autres, ils ont déjà assez de mal à joindre les deux bouts alors …

─ Je sais que les habitants d'ici ont choisi cette région pour être tranquilles mais ce qui s'est passé hier soir va se reproduire.

─ Et ils vont commencer à vouloir se faire eux même justice concluais-je d'un ton sombre

─ Je peux faire respecter l'ordre dans ma ville, mais les gens du coin sont indépendants. L'Alaska c'est un bar alors ils font ce qu'ils veulent…

J'échangeai un regard avec Hotch. Cela s'annonçait très mal tout ça …


	7. Chapter 7

Quatre longues heures après s'être occupés de la victimologie et après avoir rien trouvé de bien concluant, Hotch se décida enfin à nous faire rentrer à l'auberge (à ma plus grande joie) car j'étais d'humeur massacrante. Je tremblais de froid et avait commencé un début de grippe. De plus le fait que nous n'avions encore rien trouvé me sapait encore plus le moral. J'allais faire un massacre.

Arrivée à l'auberge, je rejoignis Garcia qui s'était déjà installer dans le salon. Je me jetais à côté d'elle.

─ Alors ma puce, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

─ Non, rien ! Fis-je sombrement

─ Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

─ A ton avis Garcia ? Intervint JJ qui venait d'arriver avec Hotch, comme d'habitude notre très chère Lily a péter un câble !

─ Ah, comme d'habitude quoi !

─ J'ai rien fait du tout ! Je ne me suis même pas plainte !

─ Tu n'as pas arrêté de soupirer et taper du pied !

─ C'est parce que ça me soule ! Cet endroit est pourri ! Et on a rien trouvé !

─ Il ne faut pas se décourager tu sais très bien qu'on ne trouve jamais rien de bien concret les premières heures de l'enquête fit Hotch tout en s'asseyant à côté de moi

─ Peut être que les autres ont trouvé quelque chose ? Espéra JJ

─ Ils ne devraient pas tarder, j'ai eu Rossi au téléphone, ils arrivent répondit mon patron.

J'allais lancer une réplique cinglante quand j'éternuais. Hotch me toucha le front.

─ Tu as un début de fièvre, tu es malade ?

─ J'en sais rien, je crois oui, je meurs de froid.

─ Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

─ J'ai essayé de ne pas me plaindre.

─ T'as pas emmené d'habits chaud avec toi ? Même pas une veste ? me demanda Garcia qui me touchait le front elle aussi

─ Non, je ne pensais pas que si on se déplaçait, il allait faire un froid de canard comme celui-là !

─ Oh Lily ! Pourquoi tu ne penses pas à tout ? me reprocha JJ

─ Oh ça va la blonde ! Je ne pensais pas qu'on allait se tirer au fin fond de l'Alaska, on est fin-avril je te signale !

─ Tu sais très bien qu'il faut s'attendre à l'éventualité qu'on se déplace hors de l'Amérique, à des endroits où il ne fait pas spécialement chaud ! Me fit remarquer Hotch

─ Oui bah la prochaine fois je penserais à ma combinaison de ski, rassurez-vous !

Ils éclatèrent de rire tandis que je m'enfonçais sur le fauteuil, l'air renfrognée. Hotch se leva alors pour chercher du café, JJ alla s'isoler un instant pour pouvoir appeler son mari et son fils, tandis que Garcia s'occupait encore de faire des recherches sur les habitants de la ville. Quant à moi j'essayais de dormir mais je fus vite interrompue par des bruits de pas et d'une tape sur la tête venant tout droit de Morgan qui venait d'arriver avec le reste de la cavalerie.

─ AÏE ! CONNARD !

─ Moi aussi ravi de te revoir ma biche ricana mon collègue

─ Je te déteste.

─ C'est réciproque ma chère !

Je me massais la tête tout en le fusillant du regard.

─ On s'installe et on commence le briefing fit Hotch qui revenait de la cuisine avec une tasse qu'il me tendit.

─ Euh, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je

─ Du thé chaud avec un soupçon de miel, tiens ça éviteras la toux.

─ Ah, merci beaucoup…

Je lui souriais. Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe. Mais d'où venait cette soudaine attention envers moi ? Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne s'occupait pas de moi, bien au contraire. Il me faisait souvent remarquer que j'étais pire que son fils de 3 ans… Mais là, je commençais à être perdue car depuis quelque temps il était bizarre avec moi. Déjà en temps normal, il m'aurait suspendu pour avoir été en retard mais là rien du tout, il avait tout simplement passé l'éponge. La voix de Rossi me tira alors de mes pensées.

─ Il a essayé plusieurs méthodes sur ses victimes, il a violé Brenda Bright avec une flèche.

Je secouai la tête, voilà que j'avais raté le début de la discussion de mes collègues qui eux avaient trouvé des choses concrètes.

─ Et il sème la panique, les gens qui ont passé leur vie ici font leurs valises remarqua Morgan

─ On peut les comprendre fit JJ, on a un psychopathe qui chasse dans une ville de 1400 habitants !

─ Ouep, et qui ont grandis en apprenant à chasser des animaux et à allumer des feux poursuivit Reid

─ Vous êtes en train de parler de techniques de survie ? demanda le shérif que je n'avais même pas remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

─ Non de techniques de chasse répondit Rossi, réfléchissez il est à l'aise avec les tirs et il urine, ça parait logique

─ Pardon ? Dis-je d'un air dégoutée

─ C'est un truc de chasseur, il faut uriner sous le vent pour tenir les animaux éloignés.

─ Charmant ! Ironisais-je

─ Il a tenté de préserver le corps de John Baker pour qu'on le découvre intact conclu Hotch

─ Donc on à un psychopathe qui maîtrise les techniques de chasse et qui connaît les habitudes de tous les gens du coin ?

─ Oui, Lily c'est tout à fait ça fit Emily en levant les yeux au ciel

─ Et comment on est censé protéger tout le monde ?

Un silence régna. Mais Hotch reprit la parole.

─ Shérif, vous devriez instaurer un couvre-feu tant que le suspect n'est pas en garde à vue. On sort plus la nuit.

─ Ok, j'aurais un de mes gars qui patrouillera en permanence.

─ Garcia ça donne quoi au niveau des archives ? demanda Rossi

─ J'ai lancé des recherches sur tout le monde dans le fichier, rien pour l'instant. Je vais y passer la nuit et je vais finir d'éplucher les archives je devrais avoir fini demain matin.

─ Et vous avez trouvé quoi sur la scène de crime ? Demandais-je à Morgan et Emily

─ Le suspect l'a attaqué dans un endroit fréquenté et l'a trainé pour l'abandonner un peu plus loin. Le soir de son agression, elle rentrait toute seule me répondit Emily

─ Donc il a su quand elle sortait du travail et qu'elle se trouvait seule remarqua Reid

─ Oui, c'est dingue, sa mort fait encore plus flipper les gens qu'ils ne l'étaient aux autres meurtres. Emily et moi on a rencontré un collègue de la victime qui se prépare à partir et dès ce soir fit Morgan

─ Tu m'étonne que tout le monde veuille partir, moi j'aurais fait pareil !

─ On s'en fou de ton avis Lily !

─ Fermes la Morgan !

─ Bon aller les autres devraient aller dormir, faudra être frais demain matin conseilla Hotch

Nous hochâmes tous la tête, je m'apprêtais à me lever quand la gérante de l'auberge arriva. Tiens donc, elle aussi je ne l'avait pas remarquée. Dites donc ça me faisait pas du bien l'Alaska !

─ J'ai simplement 4 chambres de disponibles… dit-elle d'un air embarrassée

J'échangeai un regard avec Reid. Le shérif nous remarqua.

─ C'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire, vous êtes aussi nombreux que la totalité de mes équipiers. Aller bonne nuit on se voit demain !

─ Bonne nuit répondit Hotch, très bien on sera deux par chambre. Je suppose qu'on fait JJ et Emily, Reid et Morgan, Lily et Garcia et Rossi et moi ?

Nous répondîmes tous par l'affirmatif.

─ Olala je vais devoir me taper Reid ! S'apitoya Morgan

─ Quoi t'as un problème avec moi ?

─ T'es toujours en train de lire sinon tu marmonne des statistiques dans ton sommeil !

─ Bah t'as qu'à prendre ta petite pilule pour être bien défoncé dis-je avec un rictus

─ Toi, crois-moi que je vais te poursuivre toute ta vie, même si il faut que j'y passe 150 ans !

─ Dépêches toi alors il te reste plus que 3 mois à vivre !

Les autres éclatèrent de rire tout en me disant bonne nuit et Morgan me fit le signe de « Demain, je t'éclate ». Je me levai et fis un bisou à Garcia qui allait se taper d'éplucher les dossiers toute la nuit. Je jubilais intérieurement, j'allais dormir toute seule !

─ Bon bah je te laisse à ton ordinateur et je te souhaite une bonne nuit !

─ Tu pourrais rester et m'aider, ce serait solidaire !

─ Pourquoi moi ? T'as qu'à demander à Emily ou JJ !

─ Je sais, mais elles sont déjà montées et c'est plus marrant avec toi me fit-elle avec un clin d'œil

─ Oh Garcia je sais que tu m'aime mais je n'ai pas fermé l'œil depuis 1 jours et en plus je suis malade !

─ Justement ! Tu n'arrives pas à dormir quand tu es malade et tu vas passer ta nuit à te plaindre, alors autant que tu le fasses en ma compagnie surtout que tu partages la chambre avec moi ma cocotte !

─ Pfff tu n'es pas drôle ! Et tu me connais à ce point ?

─ Je travaille avec des profileurs depuis 6 ans ma chérie, je suis devenue très observatrice.

─ M'ouai, bon bah laisse-moi le temps de me changer et de passer un coup de fil aux filles. En fait t'as une robe de chambre à me prêter ou une veste ? J'ai emmené qu'un bas de pyjama et un débardeur pour dormir !

─ Tu changeras jamais, sers toi dans ma valise et attention remets tout en ordre ou t'auras plus de doigts demain matin !

─ Oui Tata Pénélope ! A toute !

Je me dirigeais vers les escaliers et montais les marches quatre à quatre. Je vis Hotch qui allait rentrer dans sa chambre.

─ Bonne nuit fis-je avec un sourire

─ Bonne nuit et pense à dormir avec quelque chose de plus…chaud me répondit mon supérieur

─ Oui patron ! A demain !

Il sourit et rentra dans sa chambre, je fis également de même et me jetai sur le lit. Puis je pris le téléphone portable satellite que Garcia nous avait donné et composai le numéro de chez moi pour que je puisse appeler mes folles de meilleures amies.


	8. Chapter 8

Au bout de la troisième tonalité, quelqu'un daigna enfin décrocher. J'entendis alors la voix furieuse de ma demi-sœur, Sabrina.

─ Ah bah enfin ! J'aurais pu crever en attendant de tes nouvelles !

─ Ah tiens salut la Blonde ! Fis-je d'un ton sarcastique

─ Commences pas ! Je n'arrête pas d'essayer de te joindre depuis que tu t'es tirée en me réveillant ! J'ai pas oublié !

─ Oh ça va ! C'est toi et ton cerveau d'abrutie, t'as encore échangé nos bippeurs ! J'ai failli me faire tuer par le patron !

─ Ah mais c'était ça qui sonnait ? je croyais que c'étais toi qui avais encore casser un truc !

─ Mais t'es folle ! Je suis maladroite mais pas à ce point ! Et je ne savais pas que quand on cassait un truc, ça faisait du bruit et de la musique !

─ Bah je sais pas, si des fois ! me rétorqua ma blonde de sœur

Un court silence s'installa. J'étais encore une fois choquée par la débilité profonde de ma demi-sœur (dont je vous ferai les présentations plus tard).

─ Ah et en fait je pourrais savoir où tu es, si ce n'est pas trop demander ?

─ Alaska.

─ Oulala ! Putin je te plains, je ne t'envie pas ! Et il fait froid ?

J'éternuai en guise de réponse.

─ Ah ton avis ? ironisais-je

─ Ouh ! Rondoudou est malade ?

─ Redis moi Rondoudou et je te casse ta figure dès que je rentre !

─ T'as pris tes vitamines ? me demanda ma sœur ignorant ma menace

Oups ! J'avais encore oublié de les prendre ! Vite il fallait que je trouve un subterfuge pour éviter les hurlements de ma sœur qui pouvaient être terrifiants quand elle le voulait.

─ Julie ou Méli est là ? J'aimerais bien leur parler… essayais-je de dire sur un ton décontracté

─ Elles ne sont pas là, Juju est au bureau elle remplace JJ pendant que vous n'êtes pas là et Méli est de garde aux urgences. ET NE CHANGES PAS DE SUJET !

Je souris, les hurlements et les insultes arrivèrent. Voilà ça c'était ma Sabrina ! Malgré les légers différents qu'on pouvait avoir, on s'adorait et on ne pouvait vivre l'une sans l'autre. Pendant que ma sœur s'égosillait la voix, mes collègues étaient dans leur chambres, ayant plusieurs occupations… JJ s'était endormie alors qu'Emily lisait un livre, Reid essayait tant bien que mal de dormir car Morgan s'amusait à regarder la télévision et à capter différentes chaines, tandis que Rossi se reposait et que Hotch sortait de la douche fin prêt pour aller se coucher. Celui-ci avait enfin daigné laisser tomber les cravates pour l'Alaska (à mon plus grand bonheur). Il se laissa alors tomber sur le lit, Rossi ouvra les yeux et se tourna vers son collègue et ami.

─ Dure journée hein ?

─ Ah oui je ne te le fais pas dire soupira Hotch

─ Lily a encore fait des siennes ? demanda Rossi avec un petit rire

─ Oh non, elle était incroyablement calme aujourd'hui fit mon patron tout en souriant

─ Le froid a dû la calmer je pense.

─ Ou peut être qu'elle a décidé tout simplement de grandir un peu …

Rossi lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à Hotch.

─ Quoi Dave ?

─ Non rien… Tu as eu des nouvelles de Jack ?

Le regard d'Aaron Hotchner s'assombrit.

─ Non pas depuis une semaine, Haley refuse de décrocher le téléphone.

─ Et tu sais pourquoi ?

─ Sans doute depuis que je sais qu'elle voit quelqu'un, elle refuse de m'adresser la parole.

Rossi préféra se taire un moment, il avait de la peine pour son ami qu'il respectait beaucoup. Quand Hotch lui avait annoncé qu'il divorçait, ça ne l'avait pas vraiment surpris, et encore moins maintenant qu'il lui disait que son ex-femme voyait quelqu'un d'autre.

─ Et tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?

─ Depuis 3 mois, mais je m'en doutais un peu avant même notre séparation.

─ Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

─ Je ne pouvais pas en parler sinon ça serait devenu une réalité, ce qui est maintenant le cas.

─ Tu savais très bien que ça allait arriver Hotch.

─ Oui je sais mais pas aussi vite. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais été marié Dave. Qu'il n'y a que mon fils.

─ Je sais de quoi tu parles mon grand ! fit Rossi tout en donnant une tape sur le dos à son collègue.

Hotch eut un petit sourire. Dave faisant souvent référence à ses trois mariages ratés et il en était d'ailleurs très fier !

─ Ecoute Hotch, toi et Haley vous vous aimiez mais l'amour ne suffit pas et ça croit moi je parle en connaissance de cause. Il faut du partage, de la compréhension et de la solidarité dans un couple pour qu'il soit solide et qu'il survive à ce que l'on fait. Haley était ta femme, oui mais voyons les choses en face, elle ne t'a jamais soutenu dans tout ce que tu faisais et trouvait toujours le moyen de te faire sentir coupable lorsque tu rentrais chez toi. Elle n'a jamais pu accepter ton boulot qui fait pourtant partie entièrement de toi.

─ Mon fils fait aussi parti de moi.

─ Oui mais tu as l'occasion de voir ton fils et de l'élever à ta manière. On dit souvent que le divorce n'est pas bon pour les enfants, mais c'est faux, au contraire. Tu préfères que Jack vive toute sa vie entre ses deux parents qui n'ont pas la même vision des choses et qui se disputent tout le temps ou qu'il vive paisiblement tout en allant des fois chez Papa, des fois chez Maman ou tout est simple et tranquille ?

Un silence s'installa. Hotch savait pertinemment que Rossi avait raison.

─ Tu as raison. A ton avis qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

─ Te lâcher un peu Hotch, faire tout ce que tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de faire quand tu étais marié ou occuper avec ton divorce. Sors, profites, fais des rencontres. Ton ex-femme ne s'est pas gênée elle.

─ Comment veux-tu que je trouve quelqu'un qui m'accepte moi et mon boulot ?

─ Trouve quelqu'un qui est comme toi

─ Tu es en train de me dire de sortir avec quelqu'un du département ? C'est interdit, Dave. Règle de non fraternisation.

─ Oh laisse tomber ces foutues règles à la con ! Est-ce que je les aie respecté moi ? Je ne m'en porte que bien !

─ Oui avec trois divorces à la clé ! Le taquina Hotch

─ Oui peut être, au moins tu ne me diras pas que j'ai jamais relevé de défis !

Hotch éclata de rire (un miracle de la nature).

─ Et si ce n'est pas quelqu'un du département, prends quelqu'un de la police ou d'un autre département du FBI.

─ J'arrive pas à le croire Dave, voilà que tu me conseilles sur ma vie privé !

─ J'essaie de t'aider c'est tout. Et cette Kate Joyner, tu as des nouvelles ? (Je sais que dans la saison 4, elle décède mais on va dire que là elle a survécu et que cette conasse est vivante malheureusement)

─ Oui on se téléphone de temps en temps

─ Ah et bah tu vois, elle ne t'a pas laissé indifférent à ce que j'ai pu voir…

─ Arrête Dave, ce n'est qu'une amie. Je prends juste de ses nouvelles depuis l'affaire à New-York.

─ Mmhh d'accord…

─ Bon si tu as fini avec tes conseils sentimentaux, j'aimerais me coucher !

─ Oh mais je t'en prie.

Hotch et Rossi s'apprêtaient à dormir quand (évidemment) mon rire résonna dans toutes les pièces suite à une réflexion que m'avait dite ma sœur au téléphone. Rossi éclata de rire.

─ Elle est incroyable cette fille !

─ Tu l'as dit…

─ Tu as fait un excellent choix en l'engageant, je ne me suis pas autant amusé depuis mes trente ans !

─ Si j'aurais su qu'elle était aussi folle, je t'assure que je ne l'aurais pas fait.

─ Arrête Hotch ! Tu l'adores ! Elle fait bien son boulot et en plus elle met de l'ambiance.

─ Un peu trop à mon goût des fois.

─ Tu vas arrêter oui ? fit Rossi en lui donnant une légère tape. Avoue qu'elle te plait !

─ Je te demande pardon ? Est-ce qu'on parle de la même jeune fille qui a refusé de monter dans l'hélicoptère ce matin ?

─ Je t'en prie, depuis quelque temps tu es bizarre avec elle, quand elle est arrivée en retard tu as passé l'éponge et tu ne l'as pas suspendu. Si ça avait été Morgan, tu l'aurais viré pendant 3 jours.

─ Tu sais très bien que si je l'avais fait, elle m'aurait supplié avec ses grands yeux et le reste des filles me seraient tombé dessus. Je préfère gérer une affaire à la fois s'il te plait.

Rossi soupira.

─ Tu n'oses pas affronter la vérité en face, tu commences à t'attacher et à avoir des sentiments.

─ Arrête Dave… Même si ça aurait été le cas…

─ Donc ça l'est ! Le coupa Rossi

─ Ce serait impossible continua Hotch sans prêter attention à l'interruption de son collègue. Je suis son patron, elle est jeune et des fois immature.

─ Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est qu'une façade qu'elle s'efforce de montrer. Mais on sait tous que ce n'est pas le cas.

Hotch soupira à son tour. Tout était bizarre en ce moment, si on lui aurait dit quatre ans en arrière qu'il allait engager une tornade vivante avec ses amies et qu'il allait divorcer, il aurait tout simplement rit au nez de la personne. Aaron Hotchner n'aimait pas quand les choses changeaient et c'est ce qui était en train de se passer… C'est alors qu'un bruit le tira de ses pensées.

BOUM ! Je venais de raccrocher le téléphone et m'étais éclatée la cheville sur le rebord du lit.

─ SA MERE ! Hurlais-je tout en me massant la cheville

─ BON SANG LILY TU ME SOULES ! TU PEUX PAS LAISSER DORMIR LES GENS TRANQUILLEMENT cria Morgan de sa chambre

─ TAGUEULE MORGAN !

Hotch et Rossi se regardèrent.

─ Elle a un charme fou en tout cas, tu ne peux pas le nier ! Plaisanta Rossi

─ Tu l'as dit Dave, tu l'as dit répondit Hotch d'un air sérieux

Ils éclatèrent de rire.


	9. Chapter 9

Après ma douloureuse blessure à la cheville et une autre bagarre avec Morgan via les murs de nos chambres, je pris une bonne douche brulante qui me fit énormément de bien. Je séchai mes cheveux et enfilai ensuite mon pyjama puis piochai dans la valise de Garcia pour lui emprunter une veste en laine bien chaude. Je préférai éviter la pneumonie pour cette nuit. Je descendis ensuite rejoindre Garcia pour entamer une longue nuit de recherches devant un ordinateur. J'étais sûre que j'allais devenir myope.

─ Voilà ! Je suis là ! Chantonnais-je

─ Chut ! me répondit mon amie

Elle m'avait fait signe de me taire, elle était au téléphone avec son petit ami Kevin Lynch, cet espèce de geek a lunettes. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je le terrorisais… Quand Garcia le trouvait trop collant, elle faisait appel à mon magnifique don (qui était de foutre la trouille) pour le faire dégager que j'appliquais très rarement bien sûr.

─ Oh oui mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas, je le ferai dès que je rentre !

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ecœurant, surtout venant de la part de Garcia. Et dire que c'était grâce à moi que ces deux tarés continuaient à sortir ensemble. Lorsque Hotch l'a su, nous avions tous cru que le ciel allait nous tomber sur la tête, ça l'avait mis hors de lui (mais c'était surtout le fait que tout le monde savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais pas lui). Mais j'avais réussi une fois de plus à amadouer le patron (en lui prenant la tête bien sûr). Depuis ce jour, Garcia me devait une fière chandelle. Sa voix me tira de mes souvenirs.

─ MERDE ! hurla-t-elle

─ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

─ On a perdu le signal du satellite !

─ ON a perdu ? Demandais-je en haussant les sourcils

─ C'est à cause de toi et de tes ondes négatives, je parlais bien avec Kevin depuis une heure jusqu'à ce que t'arrives !

─ C'est plutôt l'univers qui me remercie d'avoir interrompue cette discussion suicidaire !

─ Pff, t'es nulle.

─ Vous parliez de quoi ?

─ Oh de rien fit-elle en rougissant

─ Laisse-moi deviner, c'était bisounours et compagnie avec ton mou du genou !

─ T'es pas sympa, il est adorable. Tu sais qu'à Washington c'est le matin ?

─ Oh trop fun ! Ironisais-je

─ Qu'est ce que tu peux être irritante des fois.

J'allai répliquer quand j'éternuai encore une fois. Les traits de Garcia s'adoucirent.

─ Oh pardon ma puce, j'avais oublié que quand t'étais malade, tu pouvais être une vrai plaie.

─ Ouai c'est ça, bon on fait quoi ? Demandais-je en m'installant à côté d'elle

─ Ah bah rien pour l'instant, on a perdu le signal, donc non seulement on a perdu le réseau téléphonique, mais aussi d'internet. Ce qui fait que nos recherches son fichues !

─ Arrêtes d'abuser ! T'as pas installé un truc là pour capter les signaux ?

─ Si, mais c'est dehors.

─ Et ?

─ Il fait froid…et sombre.

Je la fixai. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être peureuse celle-là !

─ Bon bah dis-moi comment on fait pour que je réinstalle ce machin fis-je en me levant

─ Mais t'es dingue ! Il fait moins 4 degrés dehors, tu veux choper une pneumonie ? s'indigna mon amie

─ Qu'est-ce que je m'en tape, je suis déjà malade, alors au point où j'en suis !

─ Oui mais quand même…

─ Bon écoutes moi, je n'ai pas envie que demain on se fasse taper sur les doigts, alors autant faire ces recherches débiles cette nuit comme ça on sera tranquilles, alors tu vas me dire comment on fait, je ne vais pas passer ma nuit à discuter de la pluie et du beau temps avec toi ! Fis-je d'une voix aigüe

Voilà, je recommençais à faire ma crise. Garcia me regardait moitié amusée, moitié apeurée. Elle savait très bien que j'étais d'une humeur massacrante, donc il valait mieux pour elle de m'écouter et de me suivre.

─ Il faut juste que tu règles la portée de l'appareil et que tu rentres le code 352

─ Merci !

Je lui tournai le dos pour monter les escaliers, je rentrai dans ma chambre et récupérai mon arme et une lampe torche. Maladroite comme j'étais il valait mieux que je m'arme de lumière sinon j'allais atterrir aux urgences avant la fin de l'enquête. Je redescendis ensuite, Garcia se tordait les mains et se mordait les lèvres, signe qu'elle réfléchissait.

─ Quoi encore ? Fis-je, exaspérée

─ Il vaut mieux que je vienne avec toi non ?

─ Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas ?

─ Non je n'ai jamais dit ça, enfin si, enfin je veux dire non.

Je reniflai d'un air dédaigneux et passai devant elle pour me diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

─ Non c'est bon attend j'arrive ! cria mon amie derrière mon dos

Je souriais de victoire, j'adorais faire culpabiliser les gens. Garcia mit sa veste et m'arracha des mains la lampe torche.

─ Je pensais que t'avais peur Penelope chérie !

─ Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser toute seule avec une lampe torche ? Tu serais capable de mettre le feu et de te bruler vive !

─ Méchante.

Nous sortîmes dehors ou le froid et l'obscurité régnait. Je sentais qu'un truc pas cool allait nous arriver…


	10. Chapter 10

Une fois dehors, Garcia me guida derrière l'auberge ou se trouvait une petite grange ou elle avait installé son matériel. Arrivées devant, Garcia me tendit la lampe.

─ Tiens, éclaires-moi, que je règle ce truc pour qu'on puisse rentrer chuchota-t-elle

─ Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? Demandais-je d'un air surpris

─ Parce que c'est comme dans les films d'horreur, tu sais quand deux ravissantes filles sortent dehors en pleine obscurité. Y'a souvent un type qui est là à les surveiller.

─ Et c'est quoi le rapport ?

─ Chuchoter peut nous éviter une mort certaine.

─ Allez, arrêtes tes conneries ! N'importe quoi toi et ta débilité !

─ Arrêtes de crier ! Et c'est pas des conneries ! S'empourpra mon amie

Je lui tapai sur la tête.

─ Aïe ! Sale peste !

─ J'adorerai finir cette histoire avec toi, mais vois-tu il est plus de minuit et j'aimerais rentrer avant que je devienne comme Hibernatus, alors tu te magnes et répares moi ce truc à la con avant que je t'éclate !

Elle me lança un regard noir. Je lui mis la lumière en pleine figure, elle me donna un coup de pied. Après une minute de tapage, j'éclairai l'appareil pour que Garcia puisse le régler (ce qu'elle fit rapidement d'ailleurs). Elle poussa un petit cri de victoire.

─ Bien joué Poil de Carotte !

─ Non, Appel moi génie du savoir de l'informatique s'il te plaît !

J'allais répondre quand j'entendis un bruit étrange. Un bruit qui venait de derrière-nous et qui semblait assez proche. Garcia l'avait entendu elle aussi, je la vis se retourner apeurée. Je touchai mon arme que j'avais grâce au ciel emmenée avec moi.

─ T'as entendue ? Me chuchota-t-elle d'une petite voix

J'hochai la tête puis le bruit recommença. Quelqu'un était là. Une bouffée de peur m'envahit mais je l'évacuai rapidement. Je me tournai vers Garcia qui était devenue blanche comme un linge. Je la pris par le bras.

─ Bon écoutes-moi, tu vas faire demi-tour et réveiller juste Hotch et Rossi, pas la peine d'alarmer toute la cavalerie. Tu as compris, tu rases les murs et tu y vas tout de suite !

─ Et toi ?

─ Moi je vais vois ce qui se passe, ça se trouve c'est un animal sauvage… tentais-je de la rassurer.

Elle hocha la tête et partit. Je pris la lampe torche et m'avançai vers la source même du bruit. Je marchai en silence, priant pour que je ne finisse pas comme dans les films d'horreur. J'étais trop jeune pour mourir, il fallait encore que je pourrisse la vie de Derek Morgan.

C'est alors que j'entendis un hurlement, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je courais en direction du cri et vis avec horreur qu'un homme apparemment jeune se tenait de loin avec à ses pieds un autre homme qui visiblement s'était fait agressé.

─ HEY ! Hurlais-je STOP ! TU T'ARRÊTE !

L'homme me fixa et commençait à filer. J'avais calculé le coup, et je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de lui tirer dessus, ce que je fis mais peine perdue cet enfoiré avait réussi à s'enfuir. Je voulus lui courir après mais le pauvre inconnu qui gisait par terre gémissait. Je m'accroupis auprès de lui, il avait une immense blessure au niveau du ventre et il perdait beaucoup trop de sang.

─ Putin c'est pas vrai !

Je commençais à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Mon dieu mais c'était décidément pas mon jour aujourd'hui.

─ Vous inquiétez-pas ça va aller, je vais appeler les secours et vous allez vous en sortir.

Je tournai la tête de tous les côtés. Les autres n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Je commençais à pleurer, le froid meurtrissant ma figure. J'essayais d'arrêter l'hémorragie mais en vain, le pauvre homme avait fini par fermer les yeux et était sans doute parti dans un autre endroit où il était sûrement maintenant en paix…


	11. Chapter 11

Un jour s'était écoulé depuis l'incident et j'étais cloitrée dans ma chambre refusant de voir qui que ce soit. J'étais dans un état épouvantable autant physiquement que moralement. Après l'attaque du psychopathe sur le pauvre inconnu, les autres étaient arrivés peu après. Je ne me rappelais plus grand-chose, j'avais fait une énorme crise de nerfs et d'angoisse. La dernière chose dont je me rappelais, c'était m'être relevée en larmes avec l'aide d'Hotch et de Rossi qui m'avaient reconduite tout de suite à l'auberge ou JJ et Garcia s'occupèrent de moi en me nettoyant le sang que j'avais sur les mains. Peu de temps après Morgan et moi avions eu une violente dispute d'où ma crise de nerfs naissante.

J'ouvris les yeux et me tournai vers l'horloge, il était seize heures, les autres n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Ils avaient d'ailleurs assez bien avancés depuis l'attaque et avaient commencé à donner le profil du taré que je haïssais du plus profond de mon âme.

Je me relevai et toussai. Ma grippe avait bien empiré et c'était à peine si je pouvais avaler quelque chose. J'allai à la salle de bain quand on frappa à ma porte.

─ Si c'est toi Garcia, j'ai vraiment pas la tête à discuter ! fis-je

─ C'est pas Garcia débile et ouvres moi cette porte avant que je t'en mette une ! Me répondit une voix familière.

J'écarquillai les yeux et courut jusqu'à la porte, je l'ouvris et vis devant moi ma meilleure amie, Melissa qui me toisait de son air narquois tout en croisant les bras.

─ Waw, quelle tête d'abrutie, tu ferais même peur à un miroir !

J'avais la bouche grande ouverte, j'avais l'impression qu'un an s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'étaient vu alors que ça ne faisait qu'une semaine… Je vous laisse imaginer le lien de dépendance qu'on avait !

─ Bah dites donc je t'ai vraiment fait de l'effet à ce point ?

Je souris et lui sautai dans les bras. Enfin une bouffée d'air pur dans ce putin de pays à la con ! Ma Méli qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait manqué… Laissez-moi vous la présenter :

De son vrai prénom Melissa Alexandra Caroline Delko (plus souvent appelée Méli) est la plus jolie et la plus intelligente des médecins que je connaisse (j'avoue que j'abuse un peu la mais je suis euphorique en ce moment précis) mais c'est aussi la plus chiante et le plus grand des boulets que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Elle a 29 ans et vient de Miami. Elle a des origines martiniquaises. D'ailleurs ne vous avisez surtout pas d'insulter Miss Madininia ou vous serez dans la m**** !

Cette espèce de vieille folle est ma moitié, mon inséparable. Nous nous connaissons depuis le berceau et avons été voisines toute notre vie. Nous formons un groupe très soudé d'amies depuis nos débuts à la maternelle avec ma sœur et une autre fille Julie (que je vous présenterais plus tard également).

Méli est médecin et chirurgienne, d'ailleurs elle et le sang c'est une grande histoire d'amour. Elle travaille souvent avec nous au BAU et à un contrat à mi-temps. Sinon elle passe son temps à travailler aux urgences. Hotch l'adore (ce qui a parfois le don de me taper sur les nerfs) il a tout de suite eut confiance en elle et a été ravi que Strauss accepte sa requête d'avoir un médecin dans l'équipe. Elle s'est tout de suite très bien entendu avec tout le monde et a même une relation assez ambiguë avec Derek (c'est d'ailleurs la seule personne qui réussit à lui faire fermer son clapet).

Méli a beaucoup de qualités comme de défauts (je sais je suis vache, mais que voulez-vous c'est ma nature). Elle est généreuse, gentille, juste et très courageuse. Je crois que ce qui me frappe le plus chez elle c'est sa force. Elle reste de marbre et calme dans toutes les situations les plus improbables qui soient alors que moi oulala vous me verrez loin très loin même ! En plus de ça elle est la fille la plus digne de confiance qui soit.

Mais ses plus grands défauts sont son caractère de cochon et sa flemmardise. Je vous assure quel caractère ! Il n'y a pas un moment ou Madame râle. Si elle n'a pas dormi 8 heures d'affilées et prit les repas et les goûters croyez-moi, la seule chose à faire est de s'éloigner et très vite.

On dit que j'ai un sale caractère mais ce n'est rien comparé à Méli dans ses mauvais jours, à côté d'elle je suis un agneau. Il y a bien des fois où j'ai envie de la fracasser quand elle se met à glander ou à être "de tension". On s'est perdues à Washington je ne sais combien de fois à cause de sa "boulet attitude".

Mais revenons-en à nos moutons. Après notre étreinte, Méli me fixa.

─ Mon Dieu Lily, je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais tu as vraiment une sale gueule !

─ Oui je sais, merci de le remarquer… Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi en fait ?

Elle se jeta sur le lit.

─ Dis donc sympa la sympathie entre amies. Dis tout de suite que je dérange et je repars tout de suite !

─ Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je croyais que t'étais aux urgences ?

─ Je l'étais, je suis revenue de chez mes parents avant-hier soir et j'ai tout de suite été appelée. Y'a un abruti qui a eu l'idée de se tirer une balle dans le pied !

Je pouffai mais faillit m'étouffer à cause de cette maudite toux.

─ On ne peut pas en dire plus sur toi, Hotch m'a dit que t'étais malade et que t'allais bientôt rentrer en déprime.

J'haussai les sourcils.

─ Pardon ? Parce que Hotch t'a appelée ?

─ Bah oui qu'est-ce que tu crois ? T'as vraiment cru que j'allais débarquée comme ça sans qu'il le sache ? C'est lui qui m'a dit de venir !

─ T'es sérieuse ? Il t'a appelée en sachant pertinemment que quand toi et moi on se retrouve, on fait un carnage pas possible ?

─ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise. Il était inquiet pour toi et m'a demandé de venir pour que t'ailles mieux ! fit-elle en haussant les épaules

─ Ouai c'est ça et t'es venue pour le côté médical ou pour le côté mental ? raillais-je

─ Arrêtes ton numéro, pour les deux voyons ! Dès qu'il m'a appelé j'ai pris le premier avion et me voilà !

Elle leva les bras au ciel.

─ Pfff pauvre fille !

─ Hey tu m'appelles Docteur maintenant t'as compris ? A voir ta tronche et au son de ta voix, t'as du choper une bonne crève.

─ Comme t'es perspicace Sherlock, tu l'as eu ou ton diplôme de médecine ? Au marché noir ?

─ T'es vraiment nulle, et toi quelle idée de venir ici sans habits chauds, tu t'es crue ou ? En boîte ?

─ Oh commence pas à me souler, qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi qu'on allait venir ici ! Et puis j'en ai marre j'ai pas fermer l'œil depuis 4 jours ! je commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête de ces histoires !

Méli me regardait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, une vraie tête d'abrutie. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

─ Quoi ?

─ Aller Lily, assieds-toi, racontes moi tes misères !

─ Je ne suis pas venue pour me taper une séance de psychanalyse avec toi !

─ Aller Rondoudou vas-y !

Je la fixai.

─ T'es sur ?

─ Oui vas-y le bureau des lamentations est ouvert ! Et j'ai une heure à tuer pour tenter de te faire reprendre goût à la vie avant que les autres débarquent fit-elle en regardant sa montre.

─ Bon bah si t'en a envie, accroches toi !

Je me jetai sur le lit à côté d'elle.

─ J'EN AI MARRE DE CES ENQUÊTES POURRIES !

─ Pour être directe, y'a pas plus directe que toi ! Ironisa mon amie

Je lui éternuai à la tronche pour réponse. Après trente minutes de lamentations ou je lui confiais l'envie que je voulais me pendre et que j'en avais marre surtout ces derniers jours, Méli éclata de rire.

─ Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

─ HAHAHAHAHA Toi ! Ce que tu peux être pathétique ma vieille !

─ Quoi ? Mais t'es folle ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

─ Non mais tu t'entends parler un peu ! T'en a pas marre de ce boulot au contraire tu l'adores ! C'est juste que tu es au bout et que tu as besoin de repos comme tout le monde ! Avant que je parte à Miami déjà t'étais claquée ! C'est normal que maintenant tu craques !

─ Non mais attends y'a pas que ça ! j'ai vu un homme mourir sous mes yeux Méli, tu te rends pas compte du choc. Et en plus l'enfoiré qui a fait ça s'est cassé et je n'ai même pas réussi à le viser avec mon arme !

─ Déjà ma petite, estimes toi heureuse que tu l'as entendu sinon toi et Garcia vous seriez peut être passé à la casserole.

─ J'adore ta perception de voir les choses, vraiment incroyable ! dis-je tout en la regardant de travers

─ Autant voir les choses sérieusement. Et tiens en parlant de Garcia, tu sais qu'elle est dans tous ses états la pauvre ? Je l'ai vu elle est en bas et c'est à peine si elle a réussi à aligner deux mots la pauvre chérie !

─ Pourquoi ? Y'a pas de quoi !

─ Elle se sent responsable de t'avoir laissé toute seule, elle croit que tu lui en veux pour ça.

─ Mais c'est moi qui lui ait dit de partir pour qu'elle aille réveiller les autres et pour pas qu'elle soit en danger, elle n'a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

─ Bah je ne crois pas qu'elle pense ça, tu connais Garcia…

─ Oui mais nan j'en veux pas à elle, ni au reste de l'équipe d'ailleurs, j'en veux au connard qui a fait ça.

─ Et ben si tu lui en veux, tu bouges tes grosses fesses et tu vas filer travailler pour l'arrêter !

─ A quoi ça sert je ne suis pas en état, les autres doivent m'en vouloir, depuis mon arrivée je n'arrête pas de faire mes crises et en plus je crois qu'ils ont avancés.

─ Ouai, ils ont fait le profil. Ils cherchent quelqu'un d'ici, un adolescent qui apparemment en voudrait contre quelqu'un de l'avoir laissé tomber et qui déchiquette des humains pour se venger. Routine habituelle quoi !

─ Un gamin a fait ça ?

─ T'as pas pensé à ça ?

─ Bah non, j'étais trop énervée pour y penser.

─ Et puis t'inquiètes, ils t'en veulent pas au contraire, tu leur manque ! Tes crises et tes lamentations font partie de ton charme la coupine et raison de plus pour revenir et leur montrer que rien n'atteint Lily Taylor ! me dit Méli en me lançant un clin d'œil

Je souris.

─ Même Morgan a dit qu'il s'en voulait de t'avoir gueulé dessus après l'accident

─ Alors lui ce crâne d'œuf attends que je le chope, je vais lui faire sa fête ! Il m'a pris la tête parce que j'étais toute seule et que j'aurais dû appeler les secours, et après il ose me demander quelle tête le type avait ! Mais il est malade lui ! Connard !

─ Voila ma Lily ! Je te préfère comme ça ! Aller maintenant tu te lèves et tu descends ! Les autres viennent d'arriver je crois.

Elle se pencha pour regarder par la fenêtre. Puis elle se tourna vers moi.

─ En fait non, descends pas maintenant, tu vas faire peur à la gérante. Debout tu vas prendre ta douche, je vais te passer de la pommade et des médicaments ensuite je vais te coiffer parce que là ma petite ça devient déprimant, ta longue chevelure autrefois si jolie ne ressemble à rien aujourd'hui. Et je t'ai ramené des habits chauds.

J'étais choquée comment ce boulet avait réussi à penser à ça ? Elle avait compris mon regard et me tira la langue.

─ C'est Hotch qui m'a fait penser à y prendre

─ Mon Dieu mais qu'est ce qui se passe avec lui ? Il est trop bizarre !

─ Que veux-tu il te kiffe !

─ N'importe quoi !

─ Bon écoutes on en reparlera plus tard faut que tu te prépares à ton comeback dans l'équipe aller BOUGE !

Elle me prit par le bras et me traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. J'éclatai de rire. Il fallait que je me reprenne en main et faire ce que je savais faire le mieux : Coincer les psychopathes et apporter ma touche d'humour et d'ironie…


	12. Chapter 12

Une heure plus tard, j'étais redevenue la Lily que tout le monde connaissait, à dire dingue, bien coiffée, habillée et maquillée. Par contre j'avais toujours cette maudite grippe qui ne me lâchait pas la grappe même si Méli m'avait bourrée de médicaments. Je descendais les escaliers avec mon amie qui me tirait par le bras. J'arrivais au salon ou tout le monde se trouvait. Ils levèrent tous la tête.

─ Euh Bonjour tout le monde…

Ils me répondirent tous en souriant, j'étais soulagée. J'allais m'asseoir quand Garcia se leva et me sauta au coup.

─ Oh comme tu m'as manqué !

─ Toi aussi ma puce, toi aussi ! Répondis-je en répondant à son étreinte

─ Tiens, t'es en pleine forme toi on dirait. C'est déjà mieux qu'avant-hier ! fit Morgan

Je lâchai Garcia et soufflai bruyamment, j'allais me le faire celui-là !

─ Ecoute moi bien le carambar géant tu vas me lâcher sinon je te jure que tes derniers jours se feront ici t'as compris ?

Il pouffa de rire et me fit un clin d'œil. Bizarre, d'habitude il m'insultait en retour et s'arrangeait pour me faire un croche-pied.

─ Tu vas mieux ? me demanda Hotch en s'approchant de moi

─ Oui un peu mieux, merci

─ Tant mieux, assieds-toi on va te briefer sur l'état de l'enquête.

J'approuvai de la tête et jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Méli avait disparu de la circulation alors qu'elle était à côté de moi il n'y avait même pas cinq minutes. Rossi me fixait et avait compris mon regard.

─ Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est dans la cuisine.

─ Ah comme d'habitude quoi !

Il me sourit. Je m'installai a côté de JJ et d'Emily.

─ Très bien commença Hotch. On cherche un adolescent vivant ici et qui connaît les techniques de chasse, c'est un chasseur expérimenté.

─ C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas enterré les corps, parce qu'il éprouvait des remords ? Demandais-je

─ Oui c'est ça, c'est un immature sur le plan émotionnel et il a eu une perte qui a dû provoquer un sentiment d'abandon me répondit Emily

─ Et il doit surement vivre ici depuis sa jeunesse continua Reid

─ Ah ok…et ben c'est prometteur tout ça ! Fis-je d'un ton ironique

─ A qui le dis-tu… dit JJ

─ Et du coup vous avez fait quoi ?

─ On a fait des recherches sur les délinquants condamnés pour des délits mineurs fit Garcia

─ Et arrêter tous ceux qui semblaient avoir quelque chose à cacher termina Rossi

─ Ok ! Et c'est quoi le programme ?

Tout le monde me fixait. Cet enthousiasme était assez suspect pour eux, ce que je pouvais comprendre après mes crises de nerfs de ces derniers jours.

─ Ben quoi ? Autant que je me mette dans le mouv' non ?

─ C'est assez perturbant de te voir aussi motivée tu vois ironisa Emily

─ Je ne suis pas motivée Prentiss, juste impatiente de rentrer chez moi !

─ Bon, Lily puisque tu es apte à reprendre le travail, tu viens avec moi intervint Hotch

─ Ah bon ou ça ? Fis-je gênée

─ On va à l'école de la ville pour demander à l'institutrice si elle se rappelle d'un élève particulièrement violent et hostile envers les autres.

J'hochai la tête. Et merde ! J'allais me retrouver toute seule avec lui.

─ Nous allons poursuivre nos recherches de notre côté dit Rossi

─ Très bien, à tout à l'heure.

Puis Hotch se leva signe qu'il fallait que je me lève aussi. J'allais le faire quand JJ me tira par le bras.

─ Quoi tu veux quoi blondasse ?

─ Passe un bon moment Lily…chuchota-t-elle

Je haussai un sourcil.

─ Pardon ? tu m'expliques ?

─ Tu savais que tu allais te retrouver avec Hotch, c'est pour ça que tu t'es faite aussi jolie, avoue !

Je la regardai longuement.

─ N'importe quoi, décidemment tu me fatigues JJ et moi qui croyait qu'avoir eu un mari et un gosse allait t'assagir putin je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne !

─ Oui c'est ça ! Bonne fin d'après-midi chantonna-t-elle

─ LILY !

Oups ! Hotch détestait quand on le faisait attendre.

─ J'arrive !

Je me levai en vitesse et ne fit même pas attention aux sourires narquois des autres. C'est alors que je faillis percuter Méli qui revenait de la cuisine de l'auberge avec un plateau rempli de bouffe.

─ Hey ! Doucement c'est de l'or que je transporte la !

─ Ouai c'est ça, dégages de mon chemin sale morphale !

─ Je pourrai savoir où tu vas ?

─ Avec Hotch voir l'institutrice de la ville.

─ Ayiii je peux venir ?

─ Non, toi restes avec les autres. Contente-toi de remplir ton ventre, de fermer ta bouche et de les aider.

Je lui mis une tape sur la tête et courut jusqu'à dehors ou mon patron m'attendait.

─ Pfff Pauvre fille je suis venue pour te remettre sur pieds et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ! me cria Méli

─ FERMES LA ! hurlais-je de dehors

Hotch me faisait face mi agacé mi amusé.

─ Intéressant, je dois faire figurer cette insulte sur ton rapport ?

─ Oups Pardon…

Je lui fis mon sourire charmeur qui le faisait souvent flancher ou s'adoucir. Chose immédiatement faite d'ailleurs. Hahaha j'étais très maligne quand je le voulais !

─ Aller, rentres dans la voiture.

Je vis qu'il avait un demi-sourire. Je m'exécutai et allai dans la voiture. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'appréhendais ce petit voyage en tête à tête avec mon patron…


	13. Chapter 13

J'étais assise dans la voiture avec Hotch qui conduisait. Celui-ci était tellement concentré sur la route qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que je tapais du pied et mâchais un chewing-gum telle une vache ruminant de l'herbe (chose qu'il détestait d'ailleurs par-dessus-tout). Nous avions démarré depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes et pas un mot n'avait été échangé. Il faut dire que c'était la première fois que je me retrouvais seule avec lui, surtout dans une voiture. D'habitude nous étions tous ensemble ou par petit groupe. Alors se retrouver à deux dans un petit espace me mettait assez mal à l'aise. Mon dieu que le 4x4 me manquait ! Mais bon il fallait que j'entame la conversation car après avoir passé trois jours à râler et à éternuer je devais au moins une conversation à mon patron.

─ Le shérif n'est pas là ? Tentais-je de dire.

Hotch tourna légèrement la tête assez déconcerté.

─ Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresses au shérif ?

**PAF ! Hotch 1 / Lily 0**

─ Hein ? Non c'est juste que je pensais qu'il nous aurait accompagnés voilà tout, c'est pas son job ?

─ Le shérif est au poste, il est très occupé avec les personnes que l'on a interpellées suite au profil qu'on lui a donné.

─ Ah d'accord.

─ J'espère que je ne t'ai pas vexé ?

─ Non, il en faut bien plus pour me vexer, ne vous inquiétez pas… mentais-je

─ Non c'est parce que c'est bien la première fois que tu demandes après les shérifs ou inspecteurs qui sont avec nous. D'habitude tu es trop occupée à les critiquer ou à essayer de retrouver leurs noms, tu comprends pourquoi je suis surpris.

**Hotch 2/ Lily 0** ! Je ne savais pas si je devais bien ou mal prendre sa remarque mais je répliquai quand même.

─ Vous savez je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire ami-ami quand on est sur une enquête donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire preuve d'empathie pour eux !

─ Ils sont quand même un facteur majeur pour le bon déroulement de l'enquête.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon chewing-gum. Quelle bonne blague celle-là !

─ Pardon ? Avec tout votre respect, la plupart sont désagréables ou énervants et se prennent pour des Je Sais Tout alors qu'ils ne savent pas compter jusqu'à dix ! Si ils nous appellent c'est tout simplement parce qu'ils sont incompétents et y sont parfois obligés !

─ Ou tout simplement qu'ils sont désemparés comme le shérif d'ici.

─ Ouai il est bien le seul… marmonnais-je

─ Vois le bon côté des choses, c'est grâce à leur incompétence comme tu dis que nous arrivons à coincer les pires psychopathes qui peuvent exister.

─ Oui bien sûr, des psychopathes qui se trouvent même en Alaska ! C'est vrai que c'est super ça se retrouver dans un trou perdu rempli d'ivrognes et de clochards ! Ironisais-je

─ J'apprécie beaucoup ta délicatesse Lily.

Je préférai ne pas répondre à cette petite altercation. Je continuai à mâcher et fis une bulle qui éclata. Je crus qu'Hotch allait percuter le trottoir qui se trouvait sur la route.

─ Recraches moi ce chewing-gum tout de suite, dépêches toi ! s'écria-t-il

Je réprimai un rire, j'adorais quand je lui tapais sur les nerfs. J'obéis et pris un mouchoir dans la boite à gant pour y mettre l'arme fatale.

─ Pardon.

Il ne répondit pas. Un malais s'installa ce qui commençait à m'énerver car je détestais ne rien faire. Je me demandais quand on allait arriver mais bon vu le coin paumé ou nous étions ce n'était pas demain la veille ! Je décidai alors de faire un petit somme histoire de passer le temps. Mais évidemment le destin ne voulait vraiment pas que je ferme l'œil.

─ Est-ce que j'ai des fois été trop dur avec toi ? fit soudainement mon patron.

Je faillis tomber dans les vapes. Bon sang mais où est ce que je me trouvais ? Dans la quatrième dimension ? Je me mordis la lèvre pour voir si je ne rêvais pas. Je tournai la tête et vérifiai s'il n'y avait pas de caméras cachés, c'était peut-être Derek qui s'amusait à me faire une blague. En fin de compte non ça n'était pas une blague, je me tournai vers mon patron qui demeurait impassible, les yeux fixés devant lui. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et décidai d'entamer cette conversation assez bizarre.

─ Euh… non du tout.

─ Tu es sûre ?

─ Oui si je vous le dit, pourquoi cette question ?

─ C'est juste que des fois, j'ai tendance à trop être sévère et j'oublie parfois combien de sacrifices tu fais pour que je sois satisfait de ton travail. Tu es toujours la première à rendre tes rapports qui sont impeccables.

Tu m'étonnes qu'ils soient aussi impeccables ! Je me souvenais de mon premier jour, JJ m'avait établi une liste des choses qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour ne pas énerver Aaron Hotchner et faire les rapports impeccables pour les rendre avant le jour prévu était l'une d'elle (placée dans le top 3).

─ Vous savez, vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. C'est vous le patron et au contraire vous n'avez jamais été trop dur !

Oups ! Je commençais à m'enfoncer et à dire n'importe quoi !

─ Ah, tu trouves que je ne suis pas assez sévère avec l'équipe ?

─ Euh je voulais dire, vous êtes trop bien comme patron. Vous savez après tout ce que j'ai fait en trois ans vous ne m'avez suspendue qu'une fois, bon c'est vrai que je l'avais sans doute mérité mais c'était Derek qui avait commencé à me taper dessus ! Enfin bon je m'égare. Donc rassurez-vous, j'ai jamais eu quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que vous et en plus si j'aurais fait toutes ces conneries à New York là où j'étais avant, croyez moi je serai sûrement au chômage à cette heure ci !

Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ! Voilà que je lui tendais une perche pour me taper dessus ! Chose réussie car je vis un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

─ Ah bah écoutes tu me rassures, je suppose que je devrais te virer sur le champ non ?

Je me tus, piquée au vif.

─ Je plaisante Lily. C'est vrai qu'au début j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec toi. Vois-tu, je n'ai jamais eu sous mes ordres quelqu'un d'aussi fantaisiste et original que toi.

Fantaisiste ? Mais il était malade lui ! Autant dire que j'étais une hippie ça irait plus vite !

─ Tu t'es intégrée dès le premier jour, ce qui était un peu trop à mon goût d'ailleurs je t'avouerai. Mais après avoir t'avoir connue, et bien pour tout te dire t'avoir maintenant dans l'équipe est la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée et je t'apprécie beaucoup. Les choses ne seraient plus pareilles sans toi et je pense que tout le monde te le dira.

Un silence s'installa. J'étais littéralement sous le choc, j'allais vraiment tomber dans les pommes. Mon boss venait de me faire une mini déclaration, mais pour moi cela signifiait beaucoup. Mon cœur battait plus vite et une bouffée de joie m'envahit le corps.

─ Euh…et bien merci beaucoup Hotch ça me touche vraiment ce que vous me dites.

─ Je t'en prie. Et s'il te plait j'aimerais à l'avenir que je ne sois pas obligé d'appeler ta sœur ou une de tes amies à nous rejoindre sur une enquête pour te remonter le moral.

─ Désolée, ça vous a vraiment ennuyé de le faire ?

─ Non c'est juste que j'aimerais que nous, tes collègues sommes assez digne de confiance pour qu'on puisse te remonter le moral et te secouer un peu.

─ Mais vous êtes dignes de confiance ! M'indignais-je

─ Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes.

C'était la blague du jour !

─ Je suis vraiment désolée si je vous aie pourri la vie ces derniers jours, c'est juste que…

Je m'arrêtai car je venais de remarquer que nous étions arrivés à destination. Je n'avais même pas percuté qu'Hotch avait déjà coupé le moteur. Il était complétement tourné vers moi et ses yeux marrons clairs me fixaient profondément ce qui était assez déstabilisant.

─ Oui ? Tu disais ?

Voilà que je me retrouvais à raconter ma vie à mon boss… Décidemment je n'étais pas sortie de l'auberge.

─ Et bien vous savez je fais ce travail depuis maintenant plus de 3 ans mais pour être honnête je ne pensais pas que ça allait autant affecter mon moral et ma capacité à rire de tout. Ne vous méprenez pas j'adore ce travail vraiment, ça m'a permis de vous rencontrer et je considère l'équipe comme ma famille. Mais des fois j'ai besoin de retourner dans ma bulle de dingo et de retrouver mes amies qui font partie de mon univers, ça me permets de rester toujours moi-même et de faire face à toutes ces horreurs.

Je repris mon souffle après cette longue tirade. Je n'avais pas autant parlée depuis le débat sur Britney Spears avec Reid.

─ Très bien, je comprends mieux maintenant.

─ Ah bon ? Fis-je avec des grands yeux

─ Oui Lily, c'est ce que j'appelle de la communication.

**PAF ! Hotch 3/ Lily 0**

─ Tu as simplement besoin d'une pause et de te reposer, nous sommes tous passés par là. Tu es encore jeune c'est compréhensible.

─ Ouai faut pas abuser, j'ai pas treize ans non plus !

─ Je sais bien et tu as beaucoup grandie durant ces dernières années.

Bon il rattrapait la sauce, tant mieux parce qu'il savait pertinemment que je détestais lorsqu'on me prenait pour une gamine.

─ Bon, nous sommes arrivés. Tu es prête à bien travailler ?

─ Oui Monsieur, mais promettez-moi qu'au retour on mettra de la musique s'il vous plait !

Hotch soupira. Il savait que mon sérieux allait être de courte durée et que obligé, j'allais sortir une connerie.

─ Non ! dit-il en descendant de la voiture.

─ Quoi ? S'il vous plait ! Peut-être qu'on va capter quelque chose ici ! Je veux écouter la nouvelle musique de Shakira !

J'enlevai ma ceinture de sécurité et sortis de la voiture. Je courus derrière mon patron qui se dirigeait déjà vers l'école ou des enfants jouaient dehors.

─ HOTCH ! Faites pas comme ça ! S'il vous plaiiit chantonnais-je

─ Je t'ai dit NON !

─ Pas sympa.

Il secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. J'aspirai une bouffée d'air et éclatai de rire. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, j'étais contente d'être ici !


	14. Chapter 14

Nous traversions la cour de l'école qui était assez petite, seulement une dizaine d'enfants jouaient dehors.

─ Hotch ? C'est normal qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de gosses ?

─ Oui, le shérif m'a dit qu'ils n'étaient qu'une trentaine.

─ Ah bon ? J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas plus de dix ! Remarquais-je en lançant un coup d'œil aux enfants qui jouaient.

─ Les autres élèves sont en cours. Comme ils sont en petit effectifs ils font des roulements pour les récréations.

Je me retenais de ne pas éclater de rire. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Au contraire lorsqu'il y avait minorité, c'était une raison de sortir tous ensemble et je savais très bien de quoi je parlais !

─ C'est quoi cette vieille école ? marmonnais-je

─ S'il te plait, tu me feras le plaisir de ne pas faire ce genre de remarque devant l'institutrice m'avertis Hotch qui m'avait entendu

─ Oui mon général.

Nous arrivâmes devant la porte principale qui était entrouverte. Des escaliers nous faisaient face.

─ Bon Lily montes, commences à l'interroger m'ordonna le patron

─ Et vous ? Et puis je ne vais pas la déranger alors qu'elle est en plein cours !

─ Ah bon ? Pourtant ça ne te déranges pas de le faire quand je suis en pleine réunion avec Strauss.

**PAF ! Hotch 4/ Lily 0.** C'était vraiment fatiguant ces petites piques.

─ Déjà Strauss c'est une sorcière elle le mérite…essayais-je de me défendre

─ Tu montes s'il te plait, merci. J'appelle Dave pour voir si y'a du nouveau je te rejoins tout de suite.

J'approuvai en soupirant, je lui tournai le dos et commençait à grimper les marches. Mais en montant je sentais une présence inquiétante qui m'observait du haut des escaliers, je m'immobilisai et me retournai. Hotch avait disparu de la circulation. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais qu'un truc ne tournait pas rond. Je ne savais pas si je devais continuer ou revenir. Peut-être était-ce mon imagination qui me jouait des tours ? Et bien j'avais tort sur toute la ligne.

─ LILY DESCENDS ! hurla la voix de Hotch qui avait dû surement revenir

J'eus à peine le temps de réagir qu'un cri strident retentit suivi de plusieurs hurlements à faire glacer le sang et que des coups de feu arrivèrent d'en haut. Je sentis quelqu'un m'empoigner par derrière et qui m'entrainait en bas des escaliers. J'avais évité de près les balles qui s'étaient maintenant arrêtées. Je repris mes esprits et pris la main que Hotch me tendait pour sortir de l'école. C'était la panique, les enfants hurlaient et couraient dans tous les sens.

─ Réunis les enfants et fais les sortir de la cour, dépêches toi, je te couvre !

J'obéis direct à mon patron qui avait sorti son arme et la braquait, regardant de tous les côtés. C'était officiel, cette affaire allait me pourrir la vie…


	15. Chapter 15

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'école qui était maintenant prise en otage par ce taré, était entourée de voitures de polices. Toute l'équipe sauf Garcia était venue nous rejoindre. De mon côté j'avais réussi à grouper les gosses et à les faire sortir, c'était inutile de dire qu'ils étaient maintenant choqués à vie. Je revenais vers mes collègues et amis qui avaient l'air soucieux. Méli me vit arriver et me sauta au coup.

─ Ma chérie ! Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas faite descendre ?

─ Non je suis toujours vivante ! raillais-je tout en me dégageant de son étreinte.

─ Mon Dieu, mais comment t'as fait pour pas te rendre compte que y'avait un abruti qui t'attendais ?

Je l'ignorai et me dirigeait droit vers Hotch.

─ Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? Et c'est qui le connard qui a failli me déglinguer ?

─ C'est lui… répondit Morgan

─ De qui lui ? L'agressais-je

─ Le tueur. Il savait que toi et Hotch alliez interroger l'institutrice et qu'on se rapprochait de lui.

Je secouai la tête, je ne comprenais rien. Mes nerfs commençaient à s'éveiller et je sentais le sang me monter au cerveau. Emily vit que j'étais au bord d'une crise d'épilepsie et se mit à m'expliquer la situation.

─ Quand toi et Hotch êtes partis, on a poursuit nos recherches de notre côté et ça a abouti à un résultat : Owen Porter. Un gamin assez perturbé qui vit avec ses parents, son père est alcoolique et a souvent été interpellé pour violences contre lui et sa mère.

─ Il était lié à Joshua Berkeley quand il était à l'école poursuivit Reid

Je fronçai les sourcils, ce nom me disait quelque chose.

─ Berkeley…ce n'est pas le nom de famille de la gérante de l'auberge ?

─ Si, mais Joshua est parti il y a trois ans suite au décès de son père pour faire ses études a Anchorage au Kentucky fit Rossi

─ Mais le gamin la, Joshua il n'est pas revenu ? demandais-je

─ Oui il y a 1 mois, c'est pour ça que ce malade s'est mis à tuer, par vengeance car il croit que son ami l'a abandonné durant toutes ces années confirma Morgan

─ Et pourquoi il a pris en otage l'école ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporte ? demanda Méli qui m'avait ôté les mots de la bouche

─ Il tient responsable l'institutrice du départ de son ami car c'est elle qui a fait sa recommandation pour une bourse d'études répondit JJ

Je gardai le silence et regardai mes collègues.

─ Il faut que l'un de nous y aille pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison, il tient en otage une adulte et une vingtaine d'enfants fit Hotch visiblement inquiet.

─ Non une dizaine, coupa le shérif qui venait d'arriver. Mes hommes viennent de me faire un rapport de la situation, la plupart des gosses n'allaient plus en cours suite aux agressions de ces derniers jours et en comptant les absences seulement une dizaine sont là-dedans. Maintenant on fait quoi on le descend ce salopard ?

J'approuvai de la tête, enfin une bonne idée !

─ Non, n'oublions pas que c'est encore un gamin, tout est confus dans sa tête il ne faut surtout pas le brusquer sinon il risquerait de faire des dégâts.

─ Agent Hotchner, avec tout votre respect, nous n'avons pas le temps de l'amadouer en essayant d'être pacifique. Je vous rappelle qu'il a tué plus de quatre personnes, a failli tuer votre collègue et a sans doute du blesser des enfants qui doivent être terrifiés à l'heure qu'il est.

─ Je sais bien Shérif, mais vous devez nous faire confiance nous faisons ce boulot depuis trop longtemps et nous nous connaissons dans les prises d'otage. Croyez-moi évitons de faire plus de victimes.

Le shérif défia Hotch du regard qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Après trois minutes de silence le shérif haussa les épaules.

─ Très bien, faites comme vous voulez, moi et mes hommes nous vous suivons.

─ Très bien, Prentiss tu vas interroger les enfants qui étaient dehors, essaie de savoir s'ils aient remarqué quelque chose de bizarre peu avant les coups de feu, Reid et JJ retournez à l'auberge chercher Joshua expliquez lui la situation, il faudra que tôt ou tard il parle avec Owen.

Les trois hochèrent la tête et s'en allèrent en vitesse.

─ Dave, je veux que tu t'occupes de gérer les forces de police. Morgan et moi allons parler à Owen.

─ Quoi ? fis-je outrée

─ Je te demande pardon ?

─ Vous y aller avec Morgan ?

─ Ça te pose un problème ? me répondit l'intéressé

─ Mais le gars il va buter tout le monde ! Il va prendre peur en le voyant débarquer !

─ Comment oses tu ! Si j'y vais c'est pour couvrir Hotch, pas pour contempler les petits oiseaux de ton cerveau !

─ Ça suffit vous deux ! s'énerva le patron

─ Non mais je suis sérieuse Hotch, si il voit ne serait-ce qu'une arme il va tout faire péter ! C'est même vous qui l'avez dit faut y aller doucement ! On ne va pas lui emmener une armoire à glace !

─ C'est vrai que ça le ferai pas … fit Méli d'une toute petite voix

J'hochai la tête et inspirai un bon coup.

─ C'est moi qui vais y aller.

Un court silence s'installa.

─ Alors là c'est hors de question ! aboya Morgan

─ Et pourquoi pas ? Ça passe mieux si c'est une fille !

─ T'as failli te faire descendre ! Si Hotch n'aurait pas été là tu serais au cimetière à l'heure qu'il est ma cocotte !

─ Hey oh ! Je te signale que j'avais déjà remarqué que quelqu'un était en haut d'accord ?

Je me tournai vers Hotch et Rossi qui me fixaient comme si je venais de sortir d'une autre dimension.

─ Sérieusement, je peux le faire. Je n'ai pas été efficace depuis qu'on est là, je vous dois au moins bien ça.

─ Tu n'as pas à te justifier en quoi que ce soit, ton attitude était tout à fait normale dit Rossi d'un ton affectueux.

─ Oui je sais mais je veux me sentir utile. S'il vous plait et vous savez très bien que je suis forte à ce petit jeu-là !

─ Ouai la dernière fois le type a failli se suicider tellement tu l'avais mis hors de lui marmonna Morgan

─ N'empêches qu'on s'en est tous sortis vivants ce jour-là ! ripostais-je

Je regardai Hotch qui n'avait pas dit un mot. Je sentais qu'il m'analysait du regard. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait, je lisais de l'inquiétude, du désarroi et je vis aussi qu'il réfléchissait.

─ Très bien… capitula mon supérieur

─ QUOI ? Hotch ? Vous êtes sérieux ? Mais c'est dangereux ! s'indigna Morgan

─ Oh ça va je ne suis pas en sucre ! Donnes moi un coup de poing dans le ventre tu vas voir si je suis une mauviette !

─ Non Morgan, elle a raison, il faut qu'elle y aille MAIS…

Il me fixait avec sévérité.

─ On va t'équiper comme il se doit et tu vas écouter ce qu'on va te dire et tu n'as pas intérêt à faire la maligne. Ce n'est pas un jeu Lily !

Voilà je commençais à m'énerver, à croire que ça m'amusait de parler à ce connard qui a failli me tuer plus d'une fois. Méli qui avait gardé le silence, vit que j'allais répliquer. Elle prit la parole.

─ Ne vous inquiétez pas Hotch, j'irai avec elle !

Je crus que Morgan allait faire une syncope. D'ailleurs j'étais moi-même à deux doigt d'en faire une également.

─ MAIS T'ES FOLLE ? T'AS AUCUNE EXPERIENCE SUR LE TERRAIN ! criais-je

─ Je suis médecin. S'il y a des blessés il faut que j'agisse vite. Tu imagines si ils sont dans un état grave pendant que tu taperas la convers' a ce taré ? Comment tu vas faire ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, elle avait raison.

─ Et je ne veux pas te laisser seule, si tu crois que je vais te laisser aller te suicider sans moi, tu planes !

Je soupirai mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Hotch, Rossi et Morgan eux ne souriaient pas, ils échangeaient des regards inquiets. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

─ Je promets que je serais prudente, je le jure je veux juste que tout ça s'arrête.

─ Bon et bien si tu le dis, je pense que tu es prête à retenter le coup fit Rossi

Ils me regardèrent et Hotch hocha la tête.

─ Ok, on y va.


	16. Chapter 16

Méli et moi étions en train de nous préparer dans une espèce de fourgon bizarre. Le temps était compté et il fallait qu'on se magne le plus rapidement possible. Je mettais mon gilet par balle, cachai mon arme à l'arrière de mon jean et attachai mes cheveux. Rossi était en train de m'installer une oreillette et un micro pour que je sois toujours en contact avec l'équipe durant la négociation. Derek quant à lui s'occupait évidemment de Méli qui gloussait comme une abrutie.

─ Ça va ? On ne vous dérange pas ? fis-je légèrement irritée

Ils tournèrent la tête vers moi puis la baissèrent.

─ C'est pas croyable ça ! C'est un moment critique et vous, vous fricotez comme des gamins !

─ Fermes la Lily ! De quoi je me mêle et on ne fricote pas ! me répondit Morgan qui était assez mal à l'aise.

─ J'ai rigolé parce qu'il m'a seulement touché la peau quand il m'a mis le micro… dit Méli d'une petite voix.

Je me tournai vers Rossi qui était aussi désespéré que moi. Je soupirai et ouvris la porte du fourgon d'un coup de pied. Hotch et le shérif qui étaient dehors en train de parler, se retournèrent.

─ Tu es prête ?

─ Oui Hotch.

─ Tu es sûre que ça va ?

─ Je risque de vomir en cours de route, mais sinon ça va.

─ C'est bon Hotch on peut y'aller ! fit Morgan qui était juste derrière moi avec Méli et Rossi.

─ Ok, alors vous deux écoutez-moi bien, commença Hotch. Nous resterons en contact tout le temps est ce que c'est bien compris ? Lily, David te guidera dans ce qu'il faudra que tu dises.

─ Pardon ? J'ai déjà fait ce genre de truc et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire ! Oups Pardon Rossi…

─ Ce n'est pas grave et je te remercie de ta confiance répliqua David d'un ton amusé

─ Dave est bien plus compétent que toi et saura comment répondre à Owen qui je te le rappelle dois être dans un état de névrose assez important.

─ Parce que moi je ne saurais pas répondre ? Je suis donc débile à ce point ?

─ Laisse tomber Lily, Hotch te dis ça pour toi, tu ne vois pas qu'il n'a pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ? intervint Morgan.

Je fermai la bouche. Je commençais à regretter ma décision car tout ce cirque me tapait sur les nerfs, à croire que j'étais une incompétente qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. C'était sympa la confiance dans l'équipe dites donc !

─ Mélissa je veux que tu agisses rapidement s'il y a des blessés. Une ambulance t'attendra quand tu sortiras avec eux.

─ Très bien j'ai déjà pris ma mallette de premier secours, et qui vous dit qu'il nous laissera sortir ?

─ C'est un adolescent qui ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Il y sera obligé et il faudra jouer la carte de l'empathie et de la compréhension avec lui. Dites-lui que son ami, Joshua viendra lui parler et que vous comprenez ce qu'il ressent. Ne le brusquez pas et ne faites pas de gestes suspects.

─ Le seul geste suspect que je pourrais faire à ce taré, c'est un doigt donc y'a pas de soucis !

─ Mélissa !

─ Pardon Hotch.

Je retenais mon sourire.

─ Notre objectif numéro un est de faire sortir les enfants et l'institutrice, continua Rossi. Quand vous y arriverez nous ferons venir Joshua puis lorsqu'il sera assez déstabilisé, Lily tu t'occuperas de lui. Hotch et Morgan ne seront pas loin et arriveront dès ton signal.

─ Ah parce que maintenant vous croyez qu'on va y arriver ? Bon bah si on ne se fait pas descendre, j'en aurai de la chance ! répondis-je d'un ton désinvolte.

Hotch me regardait d'un air assez peiné. Je regrettai mes paroles mais ce n'était pas de ma faute si j'avais les nerfs à fleurs de peau et que j'étais susceptible.

─ D'accord, on peut y aller ? fis-je en soupirant

─ Oui tout est en place, Shérif ? Et de votre côté ? demanda Rossi

─ Mes hommes seront prêts à intervenir dès votre signalement également.

─ Bon et bien a tout à l'heure Pocahontas ! plaisanta Morgan

─ Moi aussi je t'aime Derek ! répondis-je avec un clin d'œil

Je pris Méli par la main et commençait à partir sous le regard des autres.

─ Lily !

Je me retournai au ton autoritaire de Hotch.

─ Sois prudente surtout et j'ai confiance en toi.

J'hochai la tête et lui souriait. Je continuai ma route et m'engouffrai alors dans l'école. J'espérais vraiment que tout allait se passer pour le mieux mais vu que la poisse me rattrapait toujours, j'étais vraiment pessimiste sur ce coup-là…


	17. Chapter 17

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'école, Méli et moi échangions un regard.

─ Tu crois qu'on va mourir ? me demanda mon ami sur le ton de la plaisanterie

─ Je pense que moi oui mais toi ma vieille t'es indestructible même une tornade ne pourra pas t'abattre !

─ Hahaha Nulle comme blague ! Tu peux faire mieux !

─ Désolée je suis ailleurs, vois-tu on a une prise d'otage sur le dos… ironisais-je

─ J'ai chaud.

Je me mis une claque mentalement. Mais quelle idée d'avoir ramené ce boulet attitude ! J'étais sûre qu'elle allait faire capoter l'opération avec ses remarques inutiles, chose qui n'avait pas échappé au reste de l'équipe qui nous écoutait.

─ MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ? hurla la voix de Hotch.

Et voilà j'en étais sûre…

─ MELISSA OU TE CROIS TU ? AU SALON DE THE ?

─ Excusez-moi…

─ QUE J'ENTENDE UN AUTRE COMMENTAIRE INUTILE ET C'EST MOI QUI VOUS TUE !

Mon Dieu je ne l'avais pas entendu aussi en colère que la fois ou il s'était disputé avec Morgan sur l'affaire à New York. N'empêches qu'il avait raison.

─ Bon écoutes moi bien, on n'est pas ici pour faire joujou Méli, alors soit tu te calme et tu te mets dans le crane que c'est sérieux et qu'on risque d'y passer, soit tu te casses ! fis-je énervée.

Elle hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre, elle devait sans doute se retenir de ne pas m'étriper et commençait à se rendre compte qu'on ne rigolait pas. Je montai les escaliers silencieusement, Méli me suivait. Arrivée en haut, je scrutais de tous les côtés s'il y avait la moindre trace de danger. C'était assez calme et j'étais sûre que le taré avait vu qu'on arrivait et nous attendait quelque part. J'avançai dans une sorte de couloir ou se trouvait trois ou quatre portes pas plus. L'une d'entre elles était entrouverte et je pouvais apercevoir de là ou je me tenais, des enfants assis par terre, terrorisés. Je me tournai vers Méli qui était devenue blême.

─ Si ça va pas, t'as encore le droit de partir tu sais on est encore loin de la salle…chuchotais-je

─ Non c'est bon je te laisse pas tomber ni toi ni les gosses. Mais je t'avertis que si on s'en sort, je devrais te mettre une claque ! répondit-elle en chuchotant également.

─ Pas de soucis, je riposterais avec un coup de poing.

─ Sérieusement les filles, vous me fatiguez ! dit la voix de Morgan qui résonnait dans notre oreillette.

─ C'est bon Morgan on est devant, on va rentrer fis-je ignorant sa remarque.

─ Ok Lily quand tu rentres dans la pièce montres lui tes mains pour lui prouver que tu n'as pas d'armes.

─ Mais j'en ai une non ?

─ Elle est cachée derrière ton… Ahem je veux dire qu'elle est cachée comment tu veux qu'il la voie ?

─ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, je te rappelle que c'est un adolescent, ils ont la libido active tu sais. Il pourrait me relooker.

Un silence s'abattit, j'imaginais d'ici la tronche de mes collègues qui devaient sans doute m'insulter mentalement de tous les noms. Hotch devait regretter de m'avoir engagée, ce que je comprenais car j'étais assez dingue.

─ C'est bon, on y va.

Je pris une grande inspiration et m'avançai vers la salle de la mort. J'arrivai devant et ouvris la porte. Je fus alors frappée par l'horreur.


	18. Chapter 18

Le tueur se tenait devant nous, pointant sur moi un fusil de chasse. Une jeune femme d'environ la quarantaine était à ses pieds dans une mare de sang. Elle était encore consciente et gémissait. Autour d'eux se trouvaient les enfants et je sentis alors Méli gémir silencieusement. Je levai les mains.

─ Bonjour Owen, je suis Lilia Taylor mais tu peux m'appeler Lily.

Le garçon me fixait. J'en profitai pour l'analyser de la tête au pied et ma conclusion était qu'il avait vraiment une tête de fou. Il était petit de taille donc facile à maitriser, il avait des habits sales et froissés preuve que ses parents avaient dû toujours faire preuve de négligence envers lui, ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules et avait de petits yeux noirs. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il s'était armé avec autant de violence sur les victimes avec des flèches ou couteaux. S'il avait voulu les tuer de ses propres mains, le petit n'aurait pas fait long feu. J'étais persuadée que même les armes dont il se servait devaient sans doute se moquer de ce morveux.

─ Dis-lui que tu n'es pas venue pour lui faire du mal fit la voix de Rossi qui m'avait tiré de mon analyse.

─ Je ne suis pas venue pour te faire du mal, mais pour t'aider…

─ Pourquoi vous m'aideriez ? J'ai tué des personnes !

Enfin l'enfant prodigue daignait enfin parler !

─ Je sais bien Owen, mais je comprends pourquoi tu as fait toutes ces choses.

─ Ah ou-u-u-iii ? bégaya-t-il

Bingo ! C'était vraiment un pur abruti. Il devait avoir un poichiche dans le cerveau car je l'avais déstabilisé et m'avait tout de suite crûe.

─ Oui et j'ai ramené une amie avec moi, Mélissa

Je lançais un rapide coup d'œil à mon amie qui s'était mise à ma hauteur.

─ Bonjour Owen, je suis Méli et je suis médecin.

─ Pourquoi vous avez ramené un médecin ? s'énerva Owen

Non mais c'était du délire là ! Pourquoi j'avais ramené un médecin ! Parce que t'as peut être buté une femme innocente pauvre cloche ! Je pris énormément sur moi pour ne pas répondre et l'énerver encore plus, sinon ce psychopathe nous aurait envoyé au cimetière.

─ Lily, gardes ton calme, gères la situation ! fit la voix de Hotch

─ Ecoutes moi Owen, je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas de pièges. Regardes, nous ne sommes pas armées nous voulons simplement discuter avec toi tranquillement mais avant ça tu dois libérer les enfants. Est-ce que tu les as vus ? Est-ce qu'ils méritent que tu les tues alors qu'ils n'ont rien fait ?

Il ne répondit pas car ma tirade devait sans doute prendre son temps pour lui monter au cerveau.

─ Tout ce que je veux, c'est être en tête à tête avec toi. Et si tu veux pointer ton fusil sur moi pour te sentir puissant et en sécurité, pas de soucis libre à toi ! Tu pourras même me vider de mes intestins puisque tu aimes ça ! Je m'en fiche complètement !

─ MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTE ! cria la voix de Morgan et de Rossi en chœur.

Je fis mine de n'avoir rien entendu. J'avais fait exprès de lui avoir laissé entendre que je serais à sa merci pour qu'il soit assez en confiance pour m'écouter. Et j'eus raison car je vis qu'il réfléchissait (ce qui était assez dur vu sa vieille face).

─ D'accord, je veux bien mais pas d'armes sinon je tue votre amie ! s'écria-t-il

─ Non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Je me tournai vers Méli qui s'avança vers Owen mais celui-ci braqua son arme sur elle. Je faillis m'évanouir.

─ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

─ Je veux juste voir la femme qui est blessée fit mon amie d'une voix incroyablement calme.

─ Non ! Elle doit mourir ! C'est à cause d'elle si je me suis retrouvé seul au monde, je laisse juste sortir les enfants !

J'entendais les sanglots des enfants autour de moi et de l'institutrice qui me regardait d'un air suppliant.

─ Lily, dis-lui que mourir ne sert à rien et que ce n'est pas elle la cause du départ de son ami ! Fais tourner la situation à ton avantage comme tu l'as fait il y a cinq minutes ! fit Rossi

─ Ecoutes mon petit, je comprends ce que tu ressens je t'assure mais le seul coupable dans l'histoire c'est ton ami qui est parti. C'est à lui à qui tu devrais t'en prendre pas à elle.

─ Et pourquoi elle l'a envoyé loin de moi ?

Non mais c'était de l'abus, il était gay ou quoi ?

─ Elle n'a fait que son travail d'institutrice Owen, c'est tout. Regardes la elle est blessée ça ne te suffit pas ? Elle ne va pas mourir pour quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas fait. Tu as voulu la faire souffrir ? D'accord c'est fait et est-ce que ça te fait sentir mieux ? Dis-moi ?

Mon Dieu d'où je sortais ça moi ? J'étais surprise de mes propres mots. Méli me regardait d'un air admiratif et quand à Owen j'avais touché le point sensible.

─ D'accord allez-y ! céda-t-il

Il s'écarta et laissa Méli accourir vers la femme. Je la vis de dos ouvrir sa mallette de secours et l'ausculter. Elle toucha la plaie béante de la blessée et se tourna vers moi.

─ Il l'a poignardé et elle a une hémorragie assez importante ? J'ai peur qu'il y ait des dégâts internes Lily. Elle est consciente mais ne va pas tarder à s'évanouir.

─ Ok, vas-y réunis les gosses et descends les en bas, après reviens avec de l'aide pour ta patiente. Ça te convient Owen ?

Il hocha la tête et me fixait bizarrement, il avait vraiment un sérieux problème. Méli se releva et s'adressa aux enfants.

─ Allez les enfants, l'horreur est terminé.

Ceux-ci se relevèrent en vitesse soulagés et suivirent mon amie en lui prenant la main.

─ Parfait Lily ! Tout est bientôt terminé, Morgan et moi allons bientôt te rejoindre…fit la voix de Hotch

Je crus percevoir une nuance de tendresse dans sa voix mais je chassai vite cette idée. Comme si Hotch était le genre de type à étaler des sentiments devant ses collègues et surtout pour moi ! J'étais juste une amie et comme sa petite fille pour lui, il ne fallait pas que je me fasse d'illusions. La voix de Méli me tira de mes pensées.

─ C'est bon les enfants sont sains et sauf. Les autres sont revenus donc Emily et JJ les ont récupérés.

J'hochai la tête et Méli arriva devant l'institutrice avec une jeune femme en blouse bizarre qui était verte de peur. Sans doute l'ambulancière ou une infirmière qui devait être en bas. Elles relevèrent la blessée qui commençait à rouler des yeux. Méli ne faisait même pas attention au fusil d'Owen braqué sur elle et sa collègue. Elles allaient partir quand Méli s'arrêta et me lança un regard suppliant.

─ S'il te plait, reviens nous vivante et en un seul morceau.

Je ne répliquai pas car je commençais à avoir des hauts le cœur. Je me contentais juste de lui sourire. Mon amie partit avec l'institutrice ce qui était une victoire. Tout le monde était sain et sauf enfin sauf moi bien sûr. Je décidai donc de faire tourner les choses à mon avantage.

─ Ça ne te déranges pas si je prends une chaise pour m'asseoir ?

Il secoua la tête. Je pris donc une chaise et m'installa en face de lui.

─ Bon dis-moi, tu as combien d'armes sur toi ? Je pensais que tu n'avais qu'un fusil mais apparemment tu t'es amusé sur l'institutrice avec un couteau.

─ En quoi ça vous dérange ?

─ Je suis à ta merci comme je te l'ai promis et j'aimerais savoir comment tu comptes me tuer, histoire que je me prépare mentalement et que je commence à rédiger mes mémoires.

─ LILY ça suffit ! s'écria Hotch de mon oreillette.

Je fis genre de ramener une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille et j'en profitai pour arracher le minuscule appareil qui tomba sur le sol derrière moi avec un bruit sourd. Owen réagit immédiatement et s'avança vers moi l'air menaçant, ce qui me faisait ni chaud ni froid.

─ C'est quoi ce bruit ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ramené avec vous ?

─ Mais rien, c'est le bruit de mon talon qui fait ça, regardes.

Je tapai légèrement du pied et le talon de ma bottine heurta le sol et fit exactement le même son. Heureusement que les autres ne pouvaient plus m'entendre car j'aurai eu droit à un véritable savon en live.

─ Bref, tu as d'autres armes sur toi oui ou non ?

─ J'ai juste un couteau.

Mais quel débile celui-là ! C'était la première fois que je faisais face à un tueur aussi idiot.

─ Dis-moi Owen, ça te fait quel effet ?

Il se figea et je pouvais voir son bras qui tenait le fusil trembler.

─ Quoi ?

─ Ça te fait quel effet de tuer ?

J'avais dit ça d'un ton dégagé comme si je lui demandais quelles céréales il mangerait demain matin, décidemment ce métier m'avait vraiment atteinte.

─ Je ne sais pas… Je me sens fort, important et ça me fait du bien…

Mon envie de vomir refit surface mais je pris encore sur moi. Il fallait que je l'adoucisse pour que je puisse enfin me tirer de cette misère.

─ Tu sais Owen, ce que tu fais est inutile. Faire toutes ces choses pour quelqu'un qui n'en vaut même pas la peine.

─ Vous savez ce que Joshua m'a fait ?

─ Oui, il t'a abandonné et tu as cru que tout ton monde allait s'écrouler. Je sais aussi que ton monde est misérable et que tu vis un véritable enfer avec tes parents, ton père te bat et ta mère ne fait rien car elle est trop terrorisée pour se défendre elle-même ainsi que toi. Toute ta vie tu as du supporter les coups et quand tu as rencontré Joshua, ça a enfin donné un sens à ta vie, tu t'es cru important et vivant. Et tu sentais enfin qu'une personne t'aimait.

Je pris un temps de pause. Owen me regardai la lèvre tremblante, j'espérais qu'il n'allait pas pleurer sinon j'aurai vraiment touché le fond.

─ Ecoutes, si tu veux je peux faire venir Joshua.

Il releva la tête, les yeux brillants.

─ C'est vrai ?

─ Tu sais qu'il est revenu n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que t'as tué toutes ces personnes. Pourquoi tu ne lui parlerais pas ? Tu en profiteras pour lui dire tout ce que tu ressens et combien il t'a déçu. Et je te l'ai dit le coupable c'est lui… mentais-je

─ Comment vous allez faire pour le ramener ici ?

─ J'ai une équipe formidable qui pourrait même t'amener la lune si tu le voulais. Il faut juste que je leur fasse un signal pour qu'il l'emmène.

A mes mots, je me mis une autre claque mentalement, j'avais enlevé mon oreillette qui se trouvait par terre, derrière moi. Comment j'allais faire pour avertir les autres ? Ils devaient sans doute être dans tous leurs états et attendre mon signalement. De plus, le reste de l'équipe était revenu et Joshua devait sans doute être en bas. J'en avais vraiment marre de mes conneries parfois, j'avais agis sans réfléchir comme Morgan quand il se trouvait dans une situation critique. Je comprenais pourquoi Garcia nous appelait les jumeaux passionnels. On se ressemblait sur certains points et nous ne pouvions pas nous encadrer même si on était amis.

─ Tu me laisserais partir ?

Question débile mais bon il fallait tenter le coup !

─ Hors de question, vous restez là ! s'écria Owen les yeux exorbités.

Oulala il commençait à divaguer ! Son état empirait de minutes en minutes. Il fallait que je trouve une solution.

─ D'accord, si tu veux va le dire toi-même aux personnes qui sont dehors que tu veux le voir ton copain.

─ Comment ? Je ne vous comprends pas.

**-_-** Voilà la tête que je tirais en ce moment précis.

─ Il y a une fenêtre derrière toi, ouvres la et fais leur signe.

Owen était en train de réfléchir (essayer plutôt).

─ Très bien, vous venez devant moi pour que vos amis comprennent que je ne rigole pas et que c'est moi qui commande.

Je soupirai et me levai. Je marchai la tête haute et lui obéit, puis je me mis devant la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Je penchai légèrement la tête et vit qu'il y avait au moins 4 mètres entre le sol et de l'endroit où je me trouvais. En gros si je voulais sauter, ça serait une très mauvaise idée vu ma maladresse. Je vis qu'en bas c'était l'anarchie, les gosses étaient avec leurs parents contemplant l'école et avides de savoir ce qui allait se passer, les ambulances ne se trouvaient pas loin et j'eus un sentiment de soulagement car je venais de voir mon équipe (parés de leurs gilets par balles et de leur flingues) qui parlaient activement et qui se préparaient à venir. Mais des coups de feu se firent entendre me faisant sursauter. C'était Owen qui avait tiré dans le vide pour se faire remarquer mais ce taré venait de bousiller mes oreilles en tirant près de mon oreille gauche. Non seulement j'allais mourir mais en plus je serais devenue sourde ! Tout le petit monde d'en bas réagit immédiatement. Je vis des vingtaines de têtes se lever dans notre direction et Owen pointa alors son fusil près de ma tempe. Super j'avais l'air maligne comme ça !

─ JE VEUX QUE JOSHUA VIENNE ! hurla Owen

Je vis l'équipe s'agiter et Hotch qui s'avançait avec Rossi pour pouvoir répondre au débile qui me tenait en joue.

─ D'accord Owen, tu veux que Joshua vienne ? Il va venir mais si seulement tu promets de ne pas toucher à ma collègue ! Est-ce que tu as compris ?

─ JE VEUX JUSTE QUE JOSHUA VIENNE !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, fallait qu'il change de disque ! Heureusement qu'il était derrière moi sinon je crois bien qu'il m'aurait fait exploser la cervelle.

─ Ce n'est pas la peine de hurler, je t'entends très bien d'ici fit la voix de Hotch.

Je sentais d'ici que la tension était à son comble en bas.

─ On va faire venir ton ami. Seulement si jamais tu touches à un cheveu de la jeune fille qui est avec toi, tu n'auras rien du tout et tu auras une dizaine de policiers qui s'occuperont de toi. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment que ça arrive ? demanda Rossi qui avait pris la parole.

Owen s'agita et enleva le fusil de ma tempe pour le mettre derrière mon dos. Je priais de tout mon cœur pour ne pas qu'il sente que j'avais mon arme bien cachée à l'arrière de mon jean sinon la vie de Lily Taylor s'arrêterait pour aujourd'hui.

─ D'accord ! Je veux qu'il soit là dans dix minutes !

─ Et il le sera.

Sur ces mots je vis Rossi et Hotch se retirer et rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Je savais qu'ils allaient élaborer un plan à travers ce Joshua. Celui-là je le retenais c'était à cause de sa petite tête que je me retrouvais dans cette situation. Si on m'aurait dit une semaine avant que j'allais me retrouver dans cette galère, et bien je ne me serais pas levée de mon lit et aurai préféré être virée…

_Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue d'Hotch ou de Rossi :D Gros bisous mes chéri(e)s !_


	19. Chapter 19

P.O.V Hotch

Je regardai mon équipe qui se concertait pour savoir de quelle manière nous allions agir suite à la discussion avec Owen. J'écoutai mais je n'étais pas avec eux, mon esprit était ailleurs car j'étais intérieurement paniqué et de nombreuses pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête. David l'avait remarqué, il m'observait d'un œil tandis qu'il parlait avec Reid. Nous avions souvent eu ce genre de situation ou Lily se trouvait dans cette position (ce qui arrivait toujours par sa faute) mais cette fois-ci c'était différent et je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer. Je redoutai qu'il lui arrive quelque chose comme à chaque fois…

─ Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ramène toujours Joshua ? intervint Prentiss

Je chassai les pensées de ma tête et me focalisai sur mon équipe et la solution à prendre.

─ Oui nous n'avons pas le choix, je le lui aie promis et si on ne le fait pas je redoute le pire … répondis-je

─ Et après Hotch ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? me demanda Morgan, on va simplement assister aux retrouvailles et rester sans rien faire ?

Je fixai Morgan qui était comme à son habitude stressé et impatient d'entrer en action. Je le lui reprochais assez souvent mais c'était sa personnalité et je voyais qu'il s'inquiétait pour Lily même s'ils étaient comme chiens et chats.

─ Non Morgan, nous allons simplement lui ramener son ami puis on se tiendra au plan de départ, une fois qu'Owen sera déstabilisé nous entrerons en action et le désarmeront ! répondit David

─ Mais on aurait dû m'écouter et ne pas laisser Lily y aller ! Le plan de départ c'était qu'Hotch et moi aillent lui parler ! Pourquoi personne ne m'écoute quand je parle !

Je sentis dans sa voix une pointe de remords ce que je ne pouvais lui blâmer.

─ Ça suffit Morgan répliqua Prentiss agacée, il était primordial de relâcher les enfants et de sauver l'institutrice ! Tu sais très bien que Lily n'agit pas sans réfléchir même si des fois on pense le contraire !

─ Elle avait pourtant l'air de bien prendre la situation…remarqua Reid d'un air assez amusé.

Je faillis sourire, mais je réussis à me contenir. Même avec un fusil sur la tempe, Lily trouvait toujours le moyen de dédramatiser la situation, je l'avais vu lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'Owen nous hurlait dessus, cette fille était vraiment incroyablement folle.

─ Prentiss, tu as expliqué à Joshua ce qui allait se passer ? demanda David

Je me tournai et vis le jeune homme en question qui discutait avec JJ.

─ Oui il est d'accord pour intervenir et à bien retenu ce qu'on lui a dit JJ et moi.

─ Tu penses qu'il y arrivera ? demanda Reid

─ Malgré le fait qu'il soit assez déboussolé par la situation, je pense que oui.

─ Ok on y va alors ! ordonnais-je

Je fis signe à JJ de venir nous rejoindre, elle arriva en ayant son téléphone portable dans la main.

─ Attendez, Garcia est en ligne elle a quelque chose à nous dire ! Vas-y Garcia.

─ Les loulous, je vous aie dit que le père d'Owen a été plusieurs fois arrêté pour violence contre sa femme et son fils ?

─ Oui tu nous l'as dit, t'as trouvé quelque chose d'autre ? demanda Morgan

─ Non rien de plus de ce que je vous ai dit, mais figurez-vous qu'il a débarqué à l'auberge et qu'il est à la recherche de son fils !

─ Et merde ! Il risque de tout faire capoter l'opération !

─ J'ai essayé de le retenir croyez-moi mais il n'y avait que la gérante et moi, on ne pouvait rien faire et je crois qu'il sait ce qu'il se passe…

Je sentais que Garcia était vraiment secouée et qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir fait plus.

─ Ce n'est pas grave Garcia on va s'en occuper fis-je en essayant d'être rassurant.

─ Je l'espère et s'il vous plaît sauvez notre amie !

JJ raccrocha et me regardait, inquiète.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Hotch si il débarque à l'improviste ?

─ Toi et Reid vous restez ici et essayez de le retenir. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'Owen remarque que son père soit là. S'il le découvre il croira qu'on l'a trahi et qu'on a essayé de le piéger et après…

Je ne pus même pas finir ma phrase, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrivait enfin ! J'avais des nausées et des bouffées d'angoisse qui remontaient. Cela m'arrivait que quand je me trouvais dans un état d'inquiétude vraiment élevé. La dernière fois que j'étais aussi inquiet c'était quand Jack s'était fait opérer des amygdales. Je me tournai ensuite vers Morgan, David et Prentiss qui me fixaient étrangement.

─ Nous quatre on y va, Prentiss ramènes Joshua.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et alla le chercher. Le jeune homme nous faisait face et était blême.

─ Joshua, je suis l'agent Hotchner et voici l'agent Rossi et Morgan. Tu connais déjà l'agent Prentiss.

Il hocha la tête.

─ Ma collègue t'a bien expliqué la situation ?

─ Oui, mais je crains de ne pas trop savoir m'y prendre.

─ Tu te doutais qu'Owen pouvait agir comme ça ?

─ Non, c'était mon meilleur ami jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il serait capable de faire toutes ces choses.

─ Il faut que tu saches que tu as été l'élément déclencheur de toutes ses pulsions, si on te ramène vers lui c'est pour qu'il soit assez déstabilisé pour qu'on puisse le tenir et le mettre derrière les barreaux. Dis oui à tout ce qu'il te dira et excuses toi-même si tu n'as pas à le faire. C'est bien compris ?

─ Oui Monsieur.

J'hochai la tête.

─ Ok, Reid tu resteras en contact radio avec nous et dès mon signal tu avertiras le shérif pour qu'il nous rejoigne.

─ Oui Hotch, faites attention.

Je fis signe aux autres de partir. Je chargeai mon arme et la pris dans mes mains, mes collègues firent de même. Nous nous regardions et nous dirigions vers l'enceinte de l'école ou une fois de plus nous allions tenter d'arrêter un tueur…


	20. Chapter 20

Nous étions déjà à l'intérieur de l'école quand j'entendis des pas qui venaient de l'extérieur.

─ Vous alliez vraiment croire que j'allais vous laisser partir sans moi ?

Je me retournais, c'était Mélissa qui venait d'arriver visiblement folle de rage. Morgan s'avança vers elle et lui prit le bras.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Retournes auprès des blessés !

─ Arraches ta main ! fit-elle en se dégageant, hors de question que je vous laisse vous tirer comme ça !

─ C'est assez dangereux comme ça, on n'a pas besoin que tu viennes pour qu'on se tape ta crise d'hystérie !

─ Derek, je t'assure si tu ne baisse pas d'un ton je serais forcée de t'en coller une ! C'est mon amie qui est là-bas !

J'échangeai un regard avec Prentiss et David. Encore une fois il fallait faire face à la dangereuse amitié que les deux jeunes femmes partageaient mais je n'avais pas la force de débattre sur ce sujet, pas aujourd'hui.

─ Mélissa, tu vas retourner auprès de JJ et de Reid lui ordonnais-je d'un ton calme et sévère.

─ Non Hotch, hors de question !

Nous nous défions du regard, c'était l'une des première fois ou Mélissa refusait d'obéir à un ordre (chose que je détestais par-dessus tout). Je commençais à m'énerver et je réprimais mon envie de lui crier dessus.

─ Nous sommes déjà assez nombreux, nous n'avons pas besoin de toi et tout va bien se passer intervint David.

─ Je ne veux pas la laisser !

─ Méli, tu sais très bien qu'on s'en sort toujours. Tu es en train de nous faire perdre du temps ! continua Prentiss

─ Rien à foutre !

Morgan me lança un regard suppliant pour que je persuade Mélissa de partir. Je décidai de m'y prendre par les grands moyens.

─ Tu vas m'écouter maintenant. Tu vas repartir dehors et faire ton boulot, c'est-à-dire de s'occuper des malades.

─ Mais je …

─ NON la coupais-je d'un ton sec, tu vas partir et si tu es encore dans nos pattes d'ici trois secondes je te vire est ce que tu as compris ? Sers-toi de ta cervelle et grandis un peu. Ce n'est pas un jeu alors tu nous laisse faire notre travail et contentes toi de faire le tien. EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ?

Je vis ses yeux qui commençaient à se remplir de larmes, ce qui était très rare chez notre médecin en chef. Elle hocha la tête et partit en courant. Je soupirai et fis signe aux collègues et à Joshua qui était blême de continuer. Je levai la tête vers les escaliers pour voir si Owen n'allait pas nous tendre un piège. Morgan suivit mon regard et secoua la tête.

─ RAS Hotch.

─ Ok, on y va !

J'allai monter les escaliers quand j'entendis des cris de protestations qui venaient de dehors. Une voix d'homme grave et irritable qui s'approchait.

─ LAISSEZ MON FILS TRANQUILLE ! BANDE D'ABRUTIS ! OWEN ! DESCENDS DE LA TOUT DE SUITE !

Je me retournai rapidement et n'eut pas le temps de voir la réaction de mes collègues. Le père d'Owen venait de faire irruption en hurlant des insultes et s'avançait vers nous avec un air menaçant, ce qui était très mauvais pour tout le monde. Morgan et David se jetèrent sur lui et essayèrent de le maîtriser, sans résultat. J'allai vers lui et lui administrai un coup de poing qui l'assomma pendant plusieurs secondes. Prentiss en profita pour le maîtriser et lui mettre les menottes tandis que JJ et Reid venaient d'arriver, complétement paniqués.

─ Je suis désolée Hotch, on n'a pas pu le tenir ! Il est arrivé comme une fusée !

Je n'eus pas le temps de la réprimander car un coup des feu et des cris venant d'en haut venaient de faire irruption. Mon sang se glaça et je me figeai, les autres étaient également mortifiés. Après plusieurs minutes, je repris mes esprits et je courus alors en braquant mon arme tout en prenant les escaliers suivis de près par le reste de l'équipe. J'avançai alors dans le couloir et vit la salle ou devaient sans doute se trouver Lily et Owen. Morgan me devança et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. Nous avions tous pénétré dans la salle et regardions de tous les côtés, personne ne s'y trouvait. Je m'attendais à voir Owen nous accueillir avec des balles mais non, il n'y avait personne.

─ Ou est ce qu'ils sont ? hurla Morgan

─ Il a dû paniquer en entendant son père, il s'est forcément caché fit David

─ Et Lily ? me demanda Prentiss

─ Je n'en sais rien répondis-je, il a dû l'emmener avec elle et il l'a forcément blessé…

─ Il faut qu'on fouille l'école ! Morgan va avertir le shérif et dis-lui que lui et ses hommes doivent participer avec nous ! ordonna David

Morgan hocha la tête et partit.

─ T'inquiètes pas Hotch, je suis sûr que tout va bien. On va se séparer et on va vite la retrouver.

Je n'eus même pas la force de répondre car je n'allais pas très bien. Trop de choses s'étaient passés et plusieurs émotions avaient envahis mon corps. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'espérais juste que tout allait bien et que Lily n'avait rien…

_Les amiiis c'est fini pour le POV Hotch, on va retourner à Lily maintenant :D Ne vous inquiétez pas il y en aura d'autres ! _


	21. Chapter 21

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux mais un violent maux de tête me força à les refermer. Après plusieurs minutes où je me débattais mentalement je les rouvris. Je ne savais pas où j'étais et j'essayais de me souvenir des derniers évènements qui s'étaient déroulés ces derniers temps. J'essayai alors de bouger mais une forte douleur au niveau de l'épaule m'en empêcha. Je grimaçai alors de douleur et eus un haut le cœur en voyant du sang qui coulait de mon épaule gauche, c'est alors que tout se remit en ordre dans ma tête. Cet espèce de connard d'Owen m'avait tiré dessus ! Voilà une fois de plus je me retrouvais dans une situation gênante ou je me faisais généralement démonter par un taré paranoïaque. Super ce séjour dites donc ! Dommage qu'il n'y avait pas de miroir pour que je puisse voir ma tronche car à mes souvenirs, Owen m'avait également frappé en plein visage quand il avait remarqué que son père était dans le coin. Inutile de vous dire qu'il croyait que je lui avais tendu un piège alors qu'en fait rien à voir ! Comme si c'était de ma faute ! J'avais essayé de le désarmer mais bon sans succès… Pour récompense je m'étais ramasser une balle dans l'épaule et un œil au beurre noir. J'étais vraiment maudite.

─ Ah vous êtes enfin réveillée !

Je tournai la tête et vis Owen qui me fixait avec un étrange sourire sur le visage. Mais quel enfoiré celui-là !

─ Oui désolée je voulais faire une petite sieste. Alors comment tu vas ? T'as assouvi ton désir en m'envoyant une balle dans l'épaule ?

─ Je voulais viser votre poitrine.

─ Ah rien que ça ! bah dis donc tu sais mal viser mon coco, mais je t'en prie vas-y renvoi moi une autre balle au point où j'en suis !

─ C'est de votre faute, vous m'avez tendu un piège !

Il s'avança vers moi avec sa tête de fou. Je voyais qu'il n'avait plus son fusil à la main, tiens donc ou était passé son joujou préféré ?

─ Mais arrêtes de planer ! Comment j'aurais pu te tendre un piège alors que je discutais avec toi !

─ Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai vu votre oreillette par terre tout à l'heure.

Et merde ! Vite Lily trouve un subterfuge comme tu sais si bien le faire !

─ C'était une oreillette pour que j'avertisse mon patron que tu voulais voir ton ami ! Mais elle n'a pas tenu avec mes cheveux ! Tu sais c'est des trucs de filles ça, des trucs de coiffures.

Je me retenais de ne pas éclater de rire à la débilité de mes mots. Mais vu qu'Owen était débile et un attardé, c'était passé comme une lettre à la poste.

─ Pourquoi mon père est venu alors ? demanda-t-il d''un air apeuré.

Voilà c'était reparti pour la séquence émotions du pauvre petit Owen.

─ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, tu devais lui manquer je ne sais pas.

Oups mauvaise idée ! Il fonça sur moi et plaça sa vieille tête juste en face de la mienne.

─ Vous ne connaissez pas mon père, il m'a fait trop de mal vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Je soutenais son regard et me retenais de ne pas lui cracher à la figure.

─ Ecoutes, je ne connais pas ton père c'est vrai et j'en suis ravie mais je pourrai savoir à quoi tu joues là ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? Et où tu m'as emmené ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour faire un cache-cache !

─ On est dans la cave de l'école.

─ Ah…d'accord. Dis-moi tu pourrais virer ta tête d'en face de la mienne, j'ai un peu de mal à respirer.

Il retira sa tête et se releva. Il me fixa alors étrangement.

─ Quoi ? Y'a un souci ?

─ Vos amis vont me retrouver et me mettre en prison.

─ Ah bah ça, c'était le risque de me tirer dessus et de me ramener ici. Tu as vraiment fait n'importe quoi, ils allaient te ramener ton Joshua et toi dès que tu vois ton père tu pètes un câble ! T'as encore plus bousillé ta vie !

─ Non je vais vous tuer et m'enfuir. Personne ne me retrouvera.

─ Bien sûr bah crois-moi que mon fantôme te poursuivras toute ta vie ! ABRUTI !

J'en avais marre, j'avais trop pris sur moi depuis mon arrivée dans ce vieux pays. J'avais mal de partout, je ne pouvais plus bouger mon bras et j'étais assise dans une cave telle une prisonnière. Il fallait que je craque quitte à mourir. Au moins je mourrais en ayant toujours été franche.

─ Quoi vous m'avez traité de quoi ?

─ T'es un abruti et un pauvre type ! Tu ne sers à rien et tu serviras toujours à rien ! Tu m'étonnes que ton père continu à te mettre des raclées avec un attardé comme toi ! Si ça aurait été moi je t'aurai envoyé direct à la fourrière pauvre psychopathe à la con ! Tu tues des gens pour te venger du départ de ton ami alors qu'en fait si tu tues c'est parce que tu aimes ça et que ça te fait du bien ! Depuis tout petit tu étais prédisposé à devenir un tueur ! Tu t'éclatais déjà sur des cerfs, des lapins ou je ne sais quoi ! Alors arrêtes de faire ta victime ça marchera pas avec moi. Assumes tes actes et Basta !

Mon Dieu comme je me sentais légère ! J'étais vraiment fière de faire partie des profileurs. Dommage que je ne m'étais pas enregistrée ça m'aurait fait au moins un souvenir. Mais trêve de plaisanterie, ma tirade venait visiblement de réveiller Owen qui avait les yeux exorbités et la bouche déformée par la rage. Il s'avançait vers moi et sortit un couteau de sa manche. Olala mais comment il faisait lui pour passer la sécurité aux aéroports ? Inspecteur Gadget je vous jure !

─ Vous n'auriez pas du dire ça.

─ Je dis ce que je veux et je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Je fermai alors les yeux en attendant le coup de grâce. C'est alors qu'un grand BOUM résonna et une mini explosion retentit dans la cave. De la poussière et de la fumée m'aveuglèrent puis m'étouffèrent. J'entendis alors un cri de douleur et un bruit de métal tombant par terre.

─ JE TE TIENS SALOPARD ! ON FAIT MOINS LE MAIN HEIN ! hurla Morgan.

Mon cœur se remplit de joie et j'eus un soupir de soulagement. Enfin ils étaient venus me chercher !

─ ENFIN IL ETAIT PAS TROP TÔT !

─ LILY T'ES OU JE TE VOIS PAS ! cria la voix de Prentiss

─ Devant toi pauvre cruche ! C'est quoi c'te merde que vous avez mis là ? dis-je tout en toussant.

Je pus alors voir Prentiss qui m'aveuglait avec sa lampe torche. Morgan quant à lui, retenais Owen et l'avait maîtrisé.

─ Hey ! Vas-y mollo avec la lumière !

─ Désolée ma belle, tu vas bien ?

─ Je me porte comme un charme ironisais-je

Elle se posa a côté de moi et m'examina.

─ Il t'a tiré dessus ? s'écria-t-elle paniquée.

─ Ouai dans l'épaule et il m'a tabassé mais bon apart ça tout va bien. Aides moi à me relever.

J'essayai de me relever mais Emily me retins.

─ T'es folle ? Reste tranquille t'as une balle dans l'épaule !

─ Hors de question que je reste une minute de plus dans ce trou, alors soit tu m'aide soit tu me laisse me débrouiller toute seule et là je risquerai de m'évanouir.

Emily soupira et m'aida à me relever. J'eus un léger vertige mais je réussis à me ressaisir. Je m'appuya alors sur Emily et je vis Morgan me regarder, il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient débarqué.

─ Tu ne me fais pas un bisou ?

Il me sourit.

─ Je ne peux pas, j'ai un gamin à tenir.

─ Ah je vois…

Je lançai un regard à Owen qui ne disait rien, les mains menottés. Je ne pus alors m'empêcher de lui mettre un coup de pied.

─ Ça c'est pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir petit con va !

─ Lily ça suffit ! Viens faut qu'on sorte d'ici et qu'on t'emmène dans l'ambulance fit Prentiss.

Nous sortîmes de la cave, Morgan et Owen nous suivaient. Pendant que nous marchions, j'harcelai de questions Emily.

─ Comment vous avez fait pour me trouver ? Hotch et Rossi vont bien ? Ils sont ou ? Et JJ ? Reid ? Méli ?

─ Tout le monde va bien, c'est dingue ça t'es mal au point et tu demandes après nous ? Avec Hotch et Rossi on s'est séparés pour te retrouver car on a fouillé l'école et c'est le shérif qui nous a dit qu'une ancienne cave souterraine se trouvait ici donc Morgan et moi on a directement pensé qu'Owen avait dû te ramener ici.

─ Et pour Joshua ?

─ Bah vu que la situation a dégénéré, sa présence n'a servi à rien.

─ Tu m'étonnes… marmonnais-je

Nous arrivâmes dehors (à ma plus grande joie). Je commençais à avoir des vertiges et mes jambes s'étaient mises à trembler. J'essayai d'inspirer un bon coup mais je tombai alors dans les pommes…


	22. Chapter 22

Je me réveillais en sursaut, des rayons de soleils m'aveuglant. J'étais dans un état second et j'avais l'impression d'être revenue dix ans en arrière quand j'avais eu la mauvaise idée de me soûler à mort pour me retrouver le lendemain matin avec une grande et magnifique gueule de bois. Je constatai que j'avais un masque à oxygène et que j'étais dans une ambulance, les portes de celles-ci grandes ouvertes. Il y avait beaucoup d'agitations et je pouvais voir que nous étions toujours vers l'école donc peu de temps s'était écoulé après mon évanouissement. Je vis Méli qui était à ma droite et qui me tournait le dos. J'enlevai alors mon masque à oxygène de mon bras valide.

─ Salut la grosse ! fis-je d'une voix enjouée.

Elle se retourna et failli renverser ce qu'elle avait dans la main.

─ Espèce de tarée ! Mais tu ne vas pas bien !

─ Moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir.

─ Fais pas ta maligne, remets moi ce masque dépêches toi !

─ Non, c'est bon mes vertiges sont passés et je me sens incroyablement bien ! Je n'ai plus mal !

─ C'est parce que t'es stone pauvre imbécile !

─ Ah bon ? Tu m'as shootée ?

─ Dis-moi est ce que tu es au courant que tu as une balle dans l'épaule, que tu as un joli œil au beurre noir et que t'as la lèvre fendue ?

─ Oups ! Je suis si horrible que ça ?

─ Lily ! T'es tombée dans les pommes je te rappelle !

─ Ah oui en fait, tu peux me situer dans le temps s'il te plait ? Et il s'est passé quoi depuis ce petit incident ?

Elle soupira mais je vis qu'elle se retenait de ne pas éclater de rire. Je sentais aussi qu'elle voulait me prendre dans ses bras mais vue que j'étais blessée et que c'était mon médecin, et bien ça n'allait pas le faire. Autant vous dire que ça m'arrangeait d'ailleurs.

─ Bah quand tu t'es évanouie, Morgan et Emily ont complétement paniqué et ils t'ont porté jusqu'ici. JJ et Reid étaient à côté de toi dix minutes avant que tu te réveilles. Tout le monde était paniqué et au passage merci beaucoup, grâce à toi j'ai failli crever d'une crise cardiaque.

─ Et ils sont ou ? demandais-je tout en ignorant sa remarque.

─ Avec le patron et le reste de l'équipe, ils discutent avec le shérif et règlent les derniers trucs pour boucler l'enquête.

Je vis une grimace quand elle prononça le mot patron, signe qu'elle devait être remontée contre lui car c'était très rare quand Méli n'appelait pas mon boss par son nom.

─ Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu t'es embrouillée avec Hotch ?

─ Cherches pas à comprendre et remets-moi ce putin de masque à oxygène ! s'écria-t-elle

─ Attends, je le mettrais après ! J'ai bien le droit de comprendre ce qu'il se passe !

─ Bah apart que tu risques une paralysie du bras gauche tout va bien.

─ Arrêtes d'abuser c'est qu'une petite balle de rien du tout ! Ça m'a à peine effleuré.

─ Ouai bien sûr c'est pour ça que t'as failli passer l'arme à gauche et que tu sentais plus ton bras !

─ C'était à cause de la douleur. Bon tu m'as soigné là c'est bon ?

─ Ouai je t'ai nettoyé puis stérilisé la plaie et je t'ai mis de la glace sur ton œil mais évidemment t'as tout fait tomber quand tu t'es réveillée avec grâce et douceur ! ironisa-t-elle.

─ Va te faire voir ! Bon bah si t'as tout fait je suis tranquille !

Je me redressai mais elle me frappa sur la tête et me repoussa contre le brancard.

─ AÏE ! SALE BRUTE !

─ S'il le faut je t'administre un sédatif t'as compris ! Tu te tiens tranquille ou je te drogue encore plus !

─ Mais vas-y Méli j'en ai marre !

─ Rien à foutre ! On va à l'hôpital du coin pour t'opérer et te retirer la balle.

Je faillis retomber dans les vappes. Mais oui bien sûr comme si j'allais accepter de me faire opérer dans ce trou à rats !

─ Quoi ? criais-je, HORS DE QUESTION !

─ Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser sans te soigner ! T'as besoins de soins ma grande !

─ Tu te débrouilles, sers toi de ta panoplie du parfait petit chimiste ou je ne sais quoi et tu me fais ce que t'as à faire maintenant !

─ Mais t'es complètement secouée ma vieille ! Faut te faire une anesthésie générale, qu'on te retire ta balle à la con et qu'on te mette une attelle !

─ Je m'en tape, si tu crois que je vais me faire charcuter dans ce trou perdu remplis d'ivrognes et de dégénérés mentaux, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! Et puis regarde je vais la retirer moi-même la balle !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait ! De ma main droite, j'enlevai le pansement que mon amie m'avait mis et (âmes sensibles s'abstenir) trifouillai dans ma plaie ou la jolie petite balle brillante se trouvait. Je la pris et la brandit en signe de victoire.

─ HaHa ! T'as vu j'ai rien de grave, la blessure était superficielle ! Je t'ai dit que ça m'avait juste effleuré ! Y'a juste à m'immobiliser le bras et à faire des radios pour voir si je n'ai pas des dommages internes.

Je vis Méli qui était restée interdite durant ma petite intervention. Elle se releva et descendit de l'ambulance en fulminant.

─ MOI C'EST BON J'EN AI MARRE ! J'ABANDONNE POUR AUJOURD'HUI ! CETTE FILLE VA FINIR PAR ME TUER !

J'éclatai de rire. Elle avait vraiment l'air une folle ! C'est alors que je vis JJ arriver avec un grand sourire. Elle grimpa dans l'ambulance et s'installa à côté de moi.

─ Bah dites donc, t'as même pas passé cinq minutes et tu l'as déjà mise hors d'elle ? T'as fait fort Lily !

─ Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est susceptible !

─ Arrêtes, tu sais qu'elle s'est beaucoup inquiétée pour toi !

─ Oui je sais bien soupirais-je.

─ Comme nous tous d'ailleurs… Comment tu te sens ?

─ A merveille.

─ Sois sérieuse un peu ! fit-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

─ Non mais je suis sérieuse là. Je suis stone donc j'ai plus mal et je suis en vie donc tout va bien !

JJ sourit et me pressa la main. Oh non pas ça je détestais ces moments ! Je craquais toujours la première.

─ Bon s'il te plaît je n'ai pas envie qu'on joue un remake de la petite maison dans la prairie…

─ Oui je sais, excuse-moi.

─ Merci…Dis-moi c'est quoi le programme maintenant ?

─ Et bien on a mis Owen derrière les barreaux et bouclé l'enquête donc on devrait partir une fois que tu seras en état de prendre l'avion.

─ Pardon ? fis-je outrée.

─ Oui c'est l'ordre de Hotch et selon Méli tu dois te faire opérer avant de…

─ DANS TES RÊVES MA BLONDE ! la coupais-je. ON SE TIRE D'ICI DEMAIN J'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE !

─ Mais non tu ne peux pas !

─ Pourquoi ? J'ai plus la balle regarde !

Je lui montrai mon épaule mais elle se détourna l'air dégoutée.

─ S'il te plaît je t'adore mais évites de me montrer ça.

─ Tssk pauvre petite chose !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre quand je vis Hotch arriver. Je ravalai ma salive et pris une grande inspiration, je me sentais toute chose et j'étais vraiment contente de le revoir malgré les sentiments bizarres qui me submergeaient. JJ avait dû remarquer mon mal être car elle eut un petit sourire. Quelle diablesse celle-là ! J'avais beau essayer de lui cacher des choses, mais notre blonde préférée s'arrangeait toujours pour tout deviner ! Je comprenais pourquoi tout le monde l'adorait !

─ Bon et bien je vais vous laisser.

─ Non reviens ici ! chuchotais-je

Elle m'ignora et descendit de l'ambulance tandis qu'Hotch s'apprêtait à y monter. Mon Dieu que j'appréhendais encore ce nouveau tête à tête !


	23. Chapter 23

P.O.V Hotch

Je grimpais dans l'ambulance et fis un signe de tête à JJ qui en descendait. Je vis alors Lily pâle comme un linge et assez mal au point qui me fixait d'un air timide, et c'était bien l'une des première fois qu'elle me fixait de cette manière depuis que je la connaissais… Je lui souris et hésitais à m'installer à côté d'elle. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, plusieurs pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête et j'en étais assez confus. Etait-ce du soulagement, de la tendresse ou de l'attachement ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser car cette fille m'avait littéralement rendu chèvre toutes ces années, je m'étais beaucoup attaché à elle et je la considérais telle une petite fille mais plus maintenant, cela avait changé depuis près d'un mois pour je ne sais quelle raisons. Il fallait que je m'accorde du temps pour y penser car j'étais dans une situation assez délicate ayant une vie sentimentale assez difficile et il fallait surtout que j'évite d'avoir Lily auprès de moi pour me déstabiliser, du moins pour un petit moment. Mais pour l'instant non, il fallait que je la voie en vie.

─ Tu vas bien ? demandais-je d'une voix douce

Je vis qu'elle haussa les sourcils et je sentis qu'elle se demandait pourquoi j'étais aussi gentil car d'habitude après chaque intervention de ce genre, je lui passais un savon. Mais quand elle vit que je demeurais impassible, elle éclata de rire.

─ Ah bah oui je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien ! Pour une fois que j'ai droit d'être stone !

Je lui lançai un regard de reproche, elle ne pouvait pas rester sérieuse pour seulement dix minutes ?

─ S'il te plaît Lily ce n'est pas drôle, je te signale que tu t'es pris une balle dans l'épaule et que tu as failli te faire tuer.

Elle soupira, se redressa de son brancard et remit une mèche derrière son oreille. Signe qu'elle était sérieuse et qu'elle ne rigolait plus (ce qui était très rare) et c'était cette Lily là que j'appréciais le plus, c'est à dire vulnérable et franche.

─ Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Que je vais mal ? Que j'en ai marre ? Que je veux me tirer et faire le vide ? Désolée Hotch vous savez que ce n'est pas mon genre, mon truc à moi c'est l'humour et ma capacité à me foutre de ce qui m'arrive. Donc au point où j'en suis, plus rien ne me choque ! Alors une balle de rien du tout on va pas en faire un fromage …

Je la scrutai et vis qu'elle était bouleversée et gênée.

─ Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est normal que tu réagisses comme ça.

─ Alors pourquoi vous me posez la question ?

─ Parce que je ne sais jamais ce que tu ressens, il y a des fois ou tu te renfermes sur toi-même et où tu restes dans ton monde ! D'habitude ça ne me déranges pas tu le sais bien, mais là dans ces moments-là non je veux que tu m'en parles

─ Ouai en gros séance de psychanalyse quoi ! Autant que j'aille voir la psy du département je suis sûre que Strauss sera ravie de m'y envoyer ! fit-elle d'un air dédaigneux.

─ Je pense que parler à ton patron c'est mieux que de parler à une psychologue non ?

─ C'est la même chose !

─ Non je suis désolé et tu sais que c'est faux rétorquais-je agacé.

─… Bon d'accord, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Pendant combien de minutes je me brosse les dents, combien de fois j'insulte Derek dans une journée, combien de fois je veux me jeter par la fenêtre ? Allez envoyer !

Je soupirai, je n'avais jamais eu sous mes ordres quelqu'un d'aussi borné.

─ Je veux juste savoir si ça va.

Elle se tut un moment puis eut un sourire timide.

─ Oui ça va Hotch, je n'ai pas encore l'envie de quitter l'équipe si c'est ça qui vous tracasse.

Je souris à mon tour puis je jetai un coup d'œil en dehors de l'ambulance et vis que personne ne nous prêtait grande attention car tout le monde était occupé avec l'arrestation d'Owen. Je pris alors Lily dans mes bras et l'embrassai rapidement sur la joue. Je la sentis alors se raidir d'un coup pendant un court moment mais elle répondit à mon étreinte de son bras valide. Je me retirai et vis qu'elle grimaçait de douleur.

─ Je t'ai fait mal ? demandais-je inquiet

─ Non c'est jusque quand on me serre fort ça me tire mais vous pouvez continuer, évitez juste de me faire des prises de catch merci.

Je secouai la tête, atterré.

─ Tu es impossible, pire que Garcia.

─ Faut que je prenne ça comme un compliment ?

─ Oui tu peux.

Pour une fois Lily ne daigna même pas répondre. Ses joues avaient repris leurs couleurs habituelles mais étaient plus roses que d'habitude. Un silence s'installa mais ce fut Mélissa et Derek qui le brisa en arrivant.

─ Bon espèce de vieille folle tu vas venir à l'hôpital je vais te soigner et tu vas vite fermer ta bouche est ce que tu as compris ? J'ai ramené Derek avec moi donc si tu bouges il t'éclate !

─ Et oui ma vieille, c'est fichu pour toi je serais collé à tes basques pendant les heures qui arrivent ! ironisa Morgan.

─ Pff ! C'est pas marrant là ! Je ne veux pas me faire opérer ! Hotch ! Pitié je veux rentrer !

Je pris mon air dur et refusai sa requête.

─ Non tu vas te faire soigner c'est un ordre. On attendra le temps qu'il faut. JJ et Morgan vont rester auprès de toi et nous autres, nous te rejoindrons après.

─ Putin j'en ai marre ! Ok je capitule mais Méli je t'assure que si quelqu'un d'autre que toi ose me toucher, je t'assure que je vais faire connaître à cet hôpital un véritable enfer !

─ On verra ça ! Mets ton masque à oxygène sorcière ! s'énerva Mélissa.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et obéit à son amie. Je me redressai et descendis de l'ambulance tout en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Morgan. Je rejoignis ensuite Dave et Reid, soulagé que tout ça se soit assez bien terminé …


	24. Chapter 24

J'étais allongée sur l'un des canapés du salon de l'auberge. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la prise d'otage alors autant vous dire que j'étais d'une humeur massacrante et que j'avais enchainé scandale sur scandale ou grand dam de tout le monde. J'avais passé pratiquement tout mon temps à l'hôpital ayant des soins plus ou moins merdiques car déjà d'une je détestais les hôpitaux, de deux il ne fallait pas oublier qu'en Alaska il faisait toujours un froid de canard et de trois les médecins étaient très bizarres, j'en avais même surpris un en train de se taper un joint ! J'ai cru que Méli allait devenir suicidaire tellement j'étais devenue insupportable, les autres venaient toujours me rendre visite mais une fois passés trois heures avec moi, je vous assurais qu'ils désertaient aussi vite la pièce ! Garcia et Reid étaient les seuls qui prenaient sur eux-mêmes pour rester avec moi mais évidemment j'en profitais pour passer mes nerfs sur leurs pauvres petites personnes. Mais ENFIN LE JOUR J était arrivé ! On allait se tirer d'ici et rentrer à la maison ! J'étais donc tranquillement posée sur le canapé avec une couverture tout en mangeant du chocolat tandis que les autres s'agitaient à l'étage pour faire leurs valises (Méli faisait la mienne). C'est alors que je sentis quelqu'un m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

─ Salut Pocahontas ! fit Morgan avec entrain.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, il me cherchait toujours autant celui-là ! Cet abruti se tenait devant moi avec un grand sourire et un paquet de chips à la main.

─ Morgan ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher les cheveux, j'ai un bras en moins là donc je peux plus les arranger !

─ Crois mois qu'avec ta tignasse on risque de ne rien remarquer !

─ Enfoiré, moi au moins j'en ai ! Ce n'est pas comme toi !

─ Ah oui ?

─ Oui. On dirait un hot-dog avec des sourcils !

Morgan éclata de rire et s'installa à côté de moi.

─ J'adore ta répartie jeune fille !

─ Aller tais-toi ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu viens me souler la ? T'es pas censé ranger tes joujoux ?

─ J'ai déjà fini.

─ M'ouais…

─ Chips ? me demanda-t-il tout en me tendant son paquet.

Je le regardai, d'où venait cet élan de générosité ?

─ D'accord, mais tu goutes en premier

─ Arrêtes tes bêtises !

Je me redressai et piochai dans le paquet.

─ Chocolat ? demandais-je

─ Volontiers !

Je lui lançai en plein visage mon pêché mignon. Il mâchouilla un moment puis il croisa les bras tout en m'analysant du regard.

─ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? l'agressais-je

─ Je viens de comprendre un truc …

─ Ohhhh c'est trop mignon t'as eu une illumination ! Te fais pas de mal ton cerveau risquerait d'en pâtir !

Il ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ma provocation.

─ Quand tu te sens mal dans ta peau, tu agresses tout le monde en fait !

Je m'immobilisai.

─ Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? Si t'es venu ici pour me faire des reproches dégages de là !

─ Non ce n'est pas un reproche loin de là, j'essaie seulement de comprendre.

─ Comprendre quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à vouloir tous me comprendre ! Merde alors je ne peux pas rester moi-même ?

─ Je ne t'ai rien dit mais tu vas te calmer oui ! Tu te rends compte que tu es devenue invivable depuis qu'on a débarqué ici !

─ Invivable ? fis-je d'une voix aiguë, tu te fous de ma gueule ? Qui c'est qui s'est chopé une grippe de la mort et qui s'est fait prendre en otage par un adolescent psychopathe ? J'ai bien le droit d'être désagréable non !

Ça y'est je commençais à m'énerver, j'allais faire une baisse de tension bientôt avec Morgan dans les parages ! Je ne savais pas pourquoi il s'évertuait à me chercher, ça en devenait fatiguant.

─ Non mais attend Lily on ne va pas se mentir, bien avant qu'on arrive et qu'il t'arrive toutes ces poisses tu étais insupportable.

─ Excuse-moi d'avoir du caractère ! raillais-je

─ Avoir du caractère c'est une chose, mais là depuis quelques jours je ne sais pas ce que tu as.

─ J'ai toujours été comme ça mon vieux !

─ Non pas à ce point la tu m'excuseras.

─ Oh désolée de t'avoir traumatisé ! ironisais-je, en fait tu supportes pas qu'une fille soit comme ça c'est tout espèce de sale macho !

─ Pardon ? Je ne suis pas macho du tout !

─ Mais oui bien sûr et moi je suis la Reine d'Angleterre !

─ J'avoue que des fois je peux être difficile mais toi tu as battu tous les records … C'est toi qui a chercher à confronter Owen alors qu'au départ, Hotch et moi devions y aller.

Non mais je rêve ! A croire que je savais ce qui aurait pu se passer et que j'aurais voulu me jeter dans la gueule du loup !

─ Bon tu sais quoi, t'es vraiment en train de m'énerver et là franchement ce ne sera pas pour rigoler Morgan je t'assure donc fais-moi le plaisir de virer ta face d'ici.

Il ne répondit pas et se redressa. Je pensais qu'il allait gentiment m'écouter et partir mais non, en fait ce con s'approchait de plus en plus vers moi et me touchait le bras.

─ Hey, prends le pas mal je voulais juste te comprendre.

─ Dis carrément que tu veux faire mon profil, ça ira plus vite !

─ Oui je l'avoue mais j'ai enfin compris maintenant.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

─ Hein ?

─ Ces temps-ci t'en as marre hein ? Tu veux te reposer et faire le vide dans ta tête.

─ Quelle perspicacité Sherlock !

─ Tu te braques quand tu es mal dans ta peau et tu refuses de t'ouvrir à tes amis.

─ Rectification, je m'ouvre à Méli et à Julie.

Morgan soupira.

─ Oui et pas nous qui sommes tes collègues depuis plus de trois ans. Sympa la vie !

─ Oh ça va ! Vous et les filles c'est pas pareil !

─ Et en quoi s'il te plait ? On vit pratiquement tous ensemble 24 h sur 24 on est logé à la même enseigne non ?

Je clignais des yeux. Non mais c'était du sérieux ? Morgan était en train de me faire une crise de jalousie alors que lui et moi n'avions jamais pu nous entendre sans que des insultes fusent ! D'abord c'était Hotch (il valait mieux que je ne repense pas à la scène de l'ambulance pour l'instant, j'étais assez traumatisée comme ça) et maintenant c'était Derek Morgan ! Bientôt ce sera sans doute au tour de Reid qui me sortira les pourcentages de femmes du FBI qui se braquent sur elles-mêmes !

─ Je n'y crois pas Derek, tu me fais une crise là ?

Il sourit.

─ Oui… Ecoutes tu sais malgré nos différents et bien je t'aime beaucoup tu sais.

Je faillis prendre une crise cardiaque, je mis la main sur mon cœur d'une façon théâtrale.

─ Je vais mourir quelle horreur !

─ Arrêtes, je suis sérieux !

Mes yeux étaient grands ouverts.

─ Tu ne vas pas me faire une déclaration, si ? demandais-je avec insistance dans l'espoir qu'il ne le fasse pas.

─ Ne vas pas trop loin non plus, mais tu sais je suis fière de toi et de comment tu as évolué au cours de toutes ces années. Je t'en veux des fois d'être aussi je m'en fou de tout et de foncer droit dans le mur mais je pense que c'est parce que toi et moi on se ressemble au fond et tu as raison des fois ça me tape sur le système.

Et PAF ! Je venais de mettre au moins 10/0 à Morgan ! Je venais largement de rattraper mes points perdus face à Hotch.

─ Je t'en ai voulu quand tu as voulu partir toute seule là-bas dans l'école mais je sais qu'au fond c'était pour nous protéger et tu n'as pas envie qu'il nous arrive quelque chose.

Je toussotai légèrement car je me sentais assez mal à l'aise maintenant…

─ Bon et bah maintenant arrêtes de dire que genre je m'en fou de vous et tout le tralala merci.

Il me pinça la cuisse.

─ T'es incroyable.

─ Garde ton baratin pour Garcia ! Je ne suis pas ta petite copine.

─ Allez relax ! On va rentrer à Washington on va faire la fête !

─ Si c'est pour me taper tes vieilles chorégraphies d'animal en chaleur non merci fis-je avec un sourire, et si tu pourrais virer ta main de ma cuisse se serait super.

─ Dis je t'aime Morgan, tu es le meilleur sur cette terre plaisanta-t-il tout en me tenant la main.

─ Bien sûr, lâches ma main !

─ Dépêches toi ou je te casse l'autre bras.

─ Et moi je ne vais pas tarder à te vomir dessus.

Il éclata de rire, c'est alors que nous entendîmes la voix furibonde de Méli qui résonnait du premier étage.

─ PUTIN LILY ! TU ME SOULES TOI ET TA VALISE ! T'AS APPORTER TA BARAQUE OU QUOI ?

─ C'EST DEJA MIEUX QUE TON BAGAGE « STRICTE NECESSAIRE » IMBECILE ! répondis-je en hurlant également.

Morgan eut un sourire débile sur son visage.

─ Qu'est-ce que t'attend pour l'inviter à sortir ? Ça fait un an et demie que vous vous tournez autour il serait peut-être temps de te caser crâne d'œuf !

─ Je ne crois pas que je sois encore prêt pour ça et je veux vraiment en être sûr.

Tiens donc Méli m'avait sorti le même refrain il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça. Il valait mieux ne pas essayer de comprendre sinon je serais mal barrée.

─ Bon allez les jeunes, l'hélicoptère nous attend ainsi que le jet ! intervint Rossi qui descendait en compagnie de Hotch et de Reid.

─ Enfin ! Dieu existe ! fis-je avec entrain.

Je repoussai la couverture et me relevai un peu trop vite car je faillis tomber par terre.

─ COMBIEN DE FOIS JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS TE RELEVER COMME UNE SAUVAGE ! MAIS MERDE ALORS T'ES CENSEE ÊTRE MALADE ! hurla Méli qui descendait également avec le reste de l'équipe.

─ Oh lâches moi Maman !

─ Et c'est quoi ces affaires que t'as ramené, mais t'as cru qu'on partait en boite ?

─ On sait jamais si on doit s'infiltrer dans une boite branchée pour coincer un tueur fis-je tout en lançant un clin d'œil à Emily qui me lançait un regard noir.

─ Si tu pourrais éviter de me rappeler ce mauvais souvenir merci.

─ Pardon Prentiss, bon on se casse ?

─ On va se séparer avant en deux groupes me répondit Hotch.

─ Je prends Lily, Méli et mon bébé ! dit Garcia

─ Sympa Garcia … fit JJ d'un air vexé.

─ Je suis désolée mes loulous des âges des ténèbres mais je préfère largement partir avec eux, on rigole plus !

─ Toute façon je comptais lire des bouquins, mais qui voudra jouer avec moi aux échecs ? demanda Reid

─ Tu t'évertue toujours autant à nous mettre la pâté hein ? le taquina Emily.

─ Non pas du tout ! répondit notre génie avec un air innocent.

─ Bon Morgan, Lily, Mélissa et Garcia partez en premier. On se rejoint dans l'avion dit Hotch.

─ Fais attention de ne pas te casser quelque chose Lily ! plaisanta Rossi

─ Ha Ha Ha Ha ! fis-je légèrement amusée, Monsieur Muscle ? Pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de prendre ma valise ? Le lutin enchanté et Wonder Woman pourriez-vous me soutenir avant que je me casse la gueule ? Merci !

─ Mais bien sûr ! répondirent les concernés en cœur avec un sourire narquois.

Garcia me prit par mon bras valide tandis que Méli et Morgan prenaient les bagages et commençaient à partir. Je me retournai vers mes autres collègues.

─ HASTA LA VISTA LES Z'AMIS ! ON SE RETROUVE SUR LA TERRE FERME !

─ Dans l'avion espèce de mongole ! railla Méli.

Je l'ignorai et sortis de l'auberge. J'entendis alors Prentiss de derrière parler aux autres.

─ Vous ne trouvez pas que Lily ressemble à un pingouin qui danse ?

Je me retournai.

─ Tu ne t'es pas vu toi avec ta vieille frange, on dirait Mireille Mathieu !

─ Mais regardes toi tu ressembles à une manchote ! pouffa JJ.

─ Au pire comment je t'emmerde ! Peut-être que ça m'empêche de frapper mais je peux toujours mettre des coups de têtes !

─ Bon si vous pourriez remettre votre débat à plus tard, je n''ai pas la force de gérer une autre affaire de meurtre… fit Hotch désespéré.

J'éclatai de rire et partis en direction de l'hélicoptère pour pouvoir enfin rentrer au bercail. **HOME SWEET HOME !**

**THE END !**

_Voilàà c'est la fin mais une prochaine arrive très rapidement !_

_Ps : Voulez-vous que je mette la nouvelle histoire à la suite de celle-ci ou préférez-vous que je la fasse appart ?_


	25. Chapter 25

Petite note pour vous indiquer que cette fic est bien terminée mais qu'une autre a bien commencé =D Le titre est : Serment d'Hippocrate en Péril

A très vite !


End file.
